The Threads
by typingkeys
Summary: Returning to Asgard humiliated and defeated, Loki undergoes a painful and lengthy punishment. Alone and in despair, he is further from home than he has ever been. Someday, someone can find him and bring him home. LokiXSigyn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

_Prologue_

He couldn't look up. He wouldn't look up. All around him, the sights and the sounds of the Asgardians watching him and whispering about him in hushed voices forced him to look down at his scuffed boots. Disheveled from head to toe with cuts and scrapes marring his porcelain white, noble skin he hardly looked the son of a King. No, he told himself firmly. He had never been a prince. What did it matter now that he hardly looked as an Odinson should? He wanted to look at Thor but could not bring himself to do that either. Not a word was spoken between them since his capture on Midgard for the second (and unintended) time. Thor held his arm firmly and walked straight ahead with no hint of a smile on his face or any kind of joy to return back to their home. What would Odin say if he saw him like this now? Or worse yet…Mother? Telling himself that Frigga was not his mother was futile. He loved her more than anyone but facing her was the worst part of returning to Asgard. He was being walked through the city streets in chains and his mouth muzzled shut. They pointed. They laughed. The children hid behind their mothers' skirts and the infants wept. Now, I really am the monster he thought as he walked up the palace steps with Thor. A few Asgardians cheered as Thor passed but Thor held his hand up demanding silence. The palace gates shut behind them with a resounding thud and there, in the royal courtyard itself, stood Odin. If Loki could choose a time to be a mortal and die, it was at that moment.

"Loki Odinson" intoned Odin before the royal court. Loki barely lifted his head to look at Odin but promptly lowered his gaze again. His mind screamed for Odin to not call him Odinson. _Stop lying! Stop taunting me with what I can never be! I am no one's son!_ Although he felt like a frightened girl child, Loki still felt tremendous anger toward Odin. If only he loved him as much as Thor and told him the truth from the beginning none of this would have happened. "Loki Odinson you have brought great despair and shame to the realm of Asgard. You have done all that you shouldn't have against the race of the Midgardians. You have destroyed nearly all forms of peace between these two realms but peace will remain so long as you serve Asgardian justice." Loki still said nothing and had his eyes to the floor. He closed them in pain when he heard his mother stifle her sobs. Valhalla…why was his mother here to see him this way? He truly was being punished and it wasn't even the beginning of what was to come. Odin continued to speak, "Your punishment is as follows: for every Midgardian whom you have slain, you will be condemned to be silent. To ensure this, your lips will be sewn shut with the threads of the Nidavellir and each thread will represent one life. There are 186 threads and you shall speak no speech or allow any word to fall from your silver tongue from now to the end of 186 days time." Shocked gasps went through the crowd but Loki could still not move or look up. He was in shock. Nidavellir thread was known for its strength and its inability to be cut or removed by magic. Only Odin or Hreidmar, king of the Dwarves, could do that! It would kill him (or at least weaken him to an unknown point) if he tried to undo the threads. _How could you do this to me? Please not that! Lock me in a cage or bind me to a rock, anything but that! _When he finally hazarded a glance upward to Odin, he actually felt like weeping. Odin did not look pleased with his ruling yet he did not look angry. Quite contrary, Odin looked old and grieved. Frigga was openly sobbing now and had to be escorted out by her handmaiden. Odin held up his hand to silence the court. In a quieter voice, he said, "We have failed one another, Loki. I failed you as your father and you as my son. We are both being punished. May you forgive me someday as I will someday forgive you."

It was utter darkness when Loki awoke. It felt so strange to be back in his chambers, laying on his bed. It was all familiar but it didn't feel like it was his. He was a stranger here. Loki winced in pain and brought his hand to his mouth. Closing his eyes, he remembered everything.

"_You must hold him down," announced Iwaldi, the royal healer. Loki blinked in confusion upon seeing Iwaldi. Where was Eir? Both she and Iwaldi personally served the royal family but Eir took it upon herself to oversee the deliveries of Asgardian children. Loki never much cared for Iwaldi. While he was a competent healer it was disgusting how he groveled over Thor and the Warriors Three. On top of that, Iwaldi could not hold his drink and looked like a fool the second wine passed his lips. Somehow, his skill in healing was good enough to rival Eir's and was permitted to work alongside her. Loki felt hands sink down into his shoulders, torso, and legs. Wait…why were Fandral, Volstagg, and Thor here? What? Iwaldi removed the muzzle from his mouth and Loki coughed and gasped for air. "Why are you here?" he rasped out to the room. "Get out!" Iwaldi sighed and rubbed his face. He turned to Thor "Give him some water or wine. It will be a long while before he tastes it again". Thor poured a bit of wine into a goblet and brought it Loki's lips. Loki was now beyond furious. All fear that he felt from earlier and vanished and was replaced by rage. He spat the wine at Thor and screamed in a hoarse voice "Be gone! All of you! I will not be humiliated by the Golden Son and his precious little dogs! GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" Before he could say anymore, Thor nodded to Iwaldi who brought the needle and thread. Loki's eyes widened with rage and terror. He tried to break free from Thor and Volstagg but they were too strong and held him fast. Desperately, he tried to use his magic to project his image and then run but his magic was being blocked. Odin must have known Loki would use his sorcery to escape. Iwaldi clutched Loki's jaw and began to guide the threaded needle to his lips. He began thrashing and turning his head away but it was too late. The needle pierced his flesh and was inside of his mouth. Loki screamed but his cries fell on deaf ears. The needle resurfaced for a moment and then he felt it embed into his lips again. The pain was unlike anything he felt before and as he continued to scream, he heard someone counting…_

Loki's fingers came away wet and warm when he took his hand away from his mouth. He was still bleeding, hours later. He was completely lost now. Everyone in the kingdom knew of his punishment and no one came to his side when the horrid hour and a half of pain passed. Not even Mother came but he suspected Odin told her not to. Truthfully, he didn't want to see her. Not like a monster with a stitched mouth. The threads were sharp and harsh against his lips, causing him even more discomfort than he was in. Curse the blasted dwarves for making such an abominable thing! Curse Odin for decreeing this humiliating punishment, curse Thor, curse Asgard, and curse bloody Midgard for the whole damned thing! Anger washed over Loki again as he began to tug fiercely against the threads on his lips. He didn't care if magic had held the threads in place. He was going to rip them all out and show everyone! The more he tugged, the more his lips began to sting and the blood trickle into his mouth and down his chin. He pulled harder but all it did was cause him more pain that he felt bile rise in his throat. He gave one last hard yank but the thread stayed and Loki gave a muffled scream. He punched his wall in fury, hurting his knuckles but it only served to anger him more. He began overturning the furniture, tearing the sheets and curtains, and when he came to the mirror and saw himself in the reflection he released another drowned out roar and struck the mirror as hard as he could. Glass flew everywhere and he felt the now familiar stinging sensation of being cut into as the glass was embedded into his fist. Exhausted, he fell to the floor and curled up into a ball and lay motionless. He was a monster. Nothing could change that. He would not be able to speak or read incantations from his spell books. He could not enjoy food and drink. He could not… a tear trickled down his face. He was alone and no one could hear him.

Frigga slumped down the wall next to Loki's room and wept into her knees. She wanted to be with her son and hold his hand through his torment. Her heart couldn't break anymore than it could on this day but it did when she heard Loki's wordless and muffled yells of anguish. Her poor, beautiful boy was too far away now. She could only hope that someday, someday someone would find him and bring him home once again.

I realize that some of the names of the characters are familiar but I'm tweaking them a bit for my story. For instance, I know that many people write Iwaldi to be a noble or king from Vanir but I wanted to do a bit of playing. I am trying to keep in cannon with the film Thor and what happens after Avengers but the story plot in itself is going to be original. Lastly, Loki is a tricky (no pun intended) character to write and my characterization of him might conflict with what people have in their minds. Trust me on this though, he will not be a soppy blanket or overly sweet and gushy. I'm still churning out details in my head and hopefully I can do the character justice.

Please let me know what you think and if you see any glaring problems in grammar, spelling, or characterizations.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

Sigyn Iwadisdottir was not a beautiful girl. Of course, she was not entirely displeasing to look at but she simply blended into the background. Very truthfully, that was preferable. Sigyn liked observing and listening to everything around her. If she stood out too much, she couldn't do her watching or hearing. She was not tall but she was not short of stature. Her hair was dark but not black like Lady Sif's. It was neither curly nor straight. It was shapeless really. It didn't matter since she always tied her hair back, parted down the middle. Her facial features were pleasant rather than pretty. She had a quiet and serious air about her. Not very prone to smiling and she seldom laughed. Although she observed and listened frequently, actually talking to people was difficult. She had found out the hard way that telling people her observations or that she listened to their conversations often annoyed and or angered them. No, it was better for Sigyn to be left alone to watch the others than to be part of them.

Iwaldi and Sigyn lived in a comfortable home near the palace. For as long as she could remember, it had always been just her and her father. Who her mother was, she never knew. She had learned from an early age to never ask. Admittedly, it would have been nice to have a mother but Iwaldi cared for her well enough and Sigyn had been looking after herself for years. There was only one small problem that was getting bigger and bigger by the day. She was coming to an age where her father was encouraging her to "meet people and talk to them". Before, he never minded that his little girl stayed home and played with her dolls and drawing book instead of playing with other children. He never pushed her to socialize with her school mates since they were likely poor influences and would distract her from her studies. Iwaldi even seemed appreciative that Sigyn would care for the house and made it pleasant for him when he would return from a taxing day.

Now he would suggest more than once that she should go to court with him. "There are many great warriors in the palace, Sigyn," he would say while generously helping himself to wine.

"You should converse with them and you will be delighted by their tales of travel and adventure."

Sigyn would only politely nod and gently tug the wine flask from his hand. She wasn't sure why but something about court held her back. It would have been a wonderful opportunity to see different people and listen to their lives but the idea always made her uncomfortable somehow. Perhaps someday she could stop acting like a child and she would muster up the courage and say yes to her father's suggestion but until then she was fine as she was and had no absolute desire to change.

* * *

It was getting later and later into the evening and Iwaldi still had not returned home. He had come home late before and in an overly boisterous mood but this was late, even for him. Sigyn was just about to go out and seek him lest he had fallen asleep somewhere but she couldn't help but fear for the worst. What if he had been overtaken by bandits? What if he had fallen and hurt himself? Just as she donned her cloak, the door opened and Iwaldi stumbled in but not from drunkeness. He was not laughing or singing as he did when returning from the tavern but had a tired and troubled look upon his face. Sigyn went to him and relieved him of his cloak and healer's bag but he only waved her off in brief acknowledgement. He let out a loud sigh and collapsed into his chair by the fireplace. Iwaldi buried his face into his hands and sat still.

"Papa? Are you well?" Sigyn asked nervously.

Again, Iwaldi just waved his hand and sighed once more. Now Sigyn was becoming frightened. What if _it _happened again? They were lucky the last time but who knew if such fortune would smile on them again? She knelt by his side and tugged at his arm.

"Please, Papa. What ails you? You didn't…?"

Iwaldi finally looked to his daughter who had an expression of utter anxiety and nervousness. He knew what she was thinking and it pained him that she remembered it still. He shook his head and saw a little relief in her eyes but still nervousness.

"No, Sigyn. It is not as you fear. Odin is kind to us and I will not repay him by making the same mistake again."

"Than what is it?"

Did he really want to tell her? His innocent, quiet child who probably didn't even know how to harm someone, could he say to her what he had done? What the prince had done to so many? He shook his head at the idea of it. Yet…Sigyn was no longer a little girl and she would have to realize that people were not always kind or helpful. The observations she made, the conversations she listened to…they were all lies. Just because one said something friendly didn't mean they were and just because they did something good did not mean they had a pure heart. With a sigh, he motioned for her to sit on a chair. It was going to be a long story and not a very pleasant one.

* * *

"Why would Odin want his own son's mouth stitched? Why must he be silent? If he is silent, than how can he repent to Odin and to the Midgardians?" Sigyn wanted to know after her father recanted the day's happenings to her. It was a gruesome story and she felt her own lips tingle unpleasantly when he spoke about the stitching. No wonder her poor father was the way he was tonight. Why, if she were in his place, she would have cried. Iwaldi sipped his tea and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"They say that Loki is the Master of Lies and Tricks. He is called the Silver Tongue for the elaborate and intricate stories he speaks. One can easily believe his words and do his bidding with no hesitation. What if he talked his way out of a punishment? What if he repented but meant no word of it? The stitching of his mouth shows that he cannot deceive anyone again until he has learned his lesson. It is painful sounding, aye, but it is just because Odin says it so."

Sigyn thought for a moment. Her father was likely right and Prince Loki sounded like a terrible man for his crimes but there was one thing that tugged her mind.

"Why have you not mentioned Prince Loki before?"

Iwaldi shrugged. "He heals himself and has little need for my services. He never actually uses physical strength in combat, I am told. He is a powerful sorcerer and wildly intelligent with spells at that. I see him rarely and when I do, he is silent as the grave."

"Is he a violent man? From before, I mean?"

"I know not."

The Prince couldn't possibly just wake up one morning and decide to destroy 186 innocents. If there was anything she learned from her watching, everyone had a reason to do something. No one did anything for the sake of it. So why would the Prince do this?

"I find it odd that he would suddenly do all of this." Sigyn stated matter-of-factly.

Iwaldi shrugged again and said "There is no use dwelling on this, my child. Some Asgardians are bad and some are good. Trying to learn why will not solve anything. It will not bring back the lives he ended nor will it comfort those who have lost and are grieving. "

Sigyn nodded to this but was not at all satisfied with her father's answer. There must be some reason! She didn't like to think that anyone would harm and kill because they could. Sigyn then bid her father good night and went to her small room. As she lay in bed, she kept thinking about the conversation she just had with her father and she kept wondering about Prince Loki. Was he truly sorry? She hoped he was. Yet, her father was right and simply being sorry was not enough to undo his damage. Still…if he was truly sorry then maybe he could become better. It was a silly thought but no harm in thinking in such a way. It was not as though she would meet him and tell him so at any time.

* * *

Alrighty folks! I am pretty excited by the number of hits I'm getting. I am aware that Sigyn is usually depicted as a blonde and with light eyes but I just wanted to play a little bit. Please let me know as well if she is becoming too much of a dread Mary Sue. If there is anything that makes me nervous about writing it is when female character becomes too...well you know a Sue.

With the timeline of the story, it may seem like somethings happen a bit fast but there is a reason for it and I hope to just make it work.

As always, let me know of any egregious errors in spelling or grammar!

Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

Twenty days had passed. After that horrific ordeal he was still alive but felt completely dead inside. He had gotten used to cracked and dried sensation on his lips. It no longer alarmed him when his lips would suddenly bleed at inopportune times. What he did surprise and confuse him was how Odin, Thor, and Frigga were all taking it upon themselves to reintroduce him to royal and noble society. Stranger still was the attempt of making him part of the family again. Odin told Loki that he was to take breakfast with Frigga, the midday meal with him and Thor, and the evening meal in the banquet hall. Loki nearly rolled his eyes in Odin's presence but dared not. What was the point of him being present for meals when he could not eat? Granted, he was immortal and he did not require sustenance. Yet food and drink served as sources of enjoyment and indulgence. During those meals, he sat quietly and listened to others speak. Odin had allowed for Loki to use his mind to convey his messages and those whom he was conversing with could "hear his thoughts". One particular morning, Frigg announced to Loki they were to take a walk through the gardens.

"_Tell me, Mother, what is the purpose of me sitting idly by during meal times with you, Odin, and Thor?" _He locked eyes with Frigga so she could hear his thinking.

"We ask you to join us then because we have seen little of you in so long. Your father and I felt that we have neglected you greatly and…" she didn't finish her sentence. Instead she reached over and pulled off a dead petal from a rose.

Loki knew full well what she wanted to say. She was going to tell him that her and Odin favoring Thor and the neglect in his brother's favor led to his rampage.

"_You did not neglect me." _

"We must have. We must have done something wrong. Otherwise you wouldn't be in this state." Frigga looked as though she immediately regretted her words and wiped her eye furiously.

Loki could only stare at her but did not try to dissuade her. She finally spoke again.

"Oh Loki, was it not enough for you that we loved you when we first saw you? Was it not enough that we gave you the best of everything? Was it not enough that we gave you everything and anything you wanted?" What caused such anger in your heart?"

Loki mentally sighed. It wasn't Frigga's fault in the least bit but she was blaming herself. If anything, Frigga was the only one who saw Loki and Thor as equal and treated them that way. But still…she could have told him the truth about his true parentage? Didn't she realize how he felt to be the son of the most hated enemy in the nine realms? How he had been abandoned by one father who was ashamed of him? How he was lied to for years and was only taken with the intention of being used for political purpose? Of course he was angry! He never wanted a kingdom or to rule. He only wanted to prove he was worthy enough to Odin. Why couldn't she see this?

"_If I told you, you would only tell me that my feelings were wrong. It was not you that I had qualms with. Odin always loved Thor more than I. You cannot deny that, can you?"_

Frigga only sighed. No, she could not deny that. Of course he loved Loki, but behind closed doors he had told her on many occasions that his propensity for mischief and his lies would not make for a good ruler. Also, Odin feared that Loki would use magic in battle and not honor the traditions and rules of engagement in war, angering enemies of Asgard. Thor was always the safer choice in his eyes. Their second son was just too unpredictable.

"Can you at least appreciate our efforts in bringing you back to our family? That we are not shunning you or overlooking you? I know not what feelings are in your heart but we are all trying to make peace with one another, Loki. No one is to blame more than the other."

Loki nearly scoffed at this but out of respect to his mother, he refrained. The only reason they were all trying to make nice with him was due to some misguided attempt to keep him from fighting for a throne in any realm. Still, as he said before, he had no qualm with Frigga and he would rather be alone or in her company than with Thor, Odin, or the dreaded banquet hall. He gave his mother's hand a light squeeze and a small smile. She returned the smile and patted his arm as they continued their stroll through the garden. Even if it was Odin's love that Loki sought, she would always love him enough for both parents.

* * *

There was a grand feast being held in honor of Freyja, the goddess of love and beauty. Iwaldi insisted, no, ordered Sigyn she was to attend the feast. It would not do for him to attend these gatherings when he had a daughter of marriageable age now (though that was not what he told her). He knew he didn't need to, but Iwaldi still worried greatly for his daughter. She had no mother to prepare her for the future of marriage and child-rearing. Still, he did the best he could and perhaps the future mother-in-law could teach her what he could not. It upset him that his bright, interesting, caring, and kind child did not have friends or any young men arriving at their doorstep asking for her. Sigyn would be a fine wife and if it was the last thing he did, he would see her married. He gave her extra money to buy a new gown the feast but was slightly disappointed at its plainness and drab color. Young ladies should be wearing bright and bold colors, colors that stood out. He also cringed inwardly at her hair. Couldn't she have done something different with it? It was brushed out neatly, yes, and she at least had a nice hair ribbon holding her hair in place but it was bound back as it always was. Sighing, he gave her a look of approval and held his arm out to her. Despite her lackluster appearance, she would always look lovely to him. Even if she or others wouldn't acknowledge it.

* * *

Loki fidgeted with the clasp on his cape. He stood beside Thor quietly but couldn't help but be nervous. He hadn't been to a royal feast in a long while and he was able to keep hidden from others outside the palage guard and his family. However this was one of his first public appearances and he could just see and hear the reactions clear as the sun. He cursed Odin inwardly for doing this to him. It was already humiliating to have his lips sewn shut but to be showcased in front of everyone? Odin claimed it was because Loki was a prince and sons of Odin must attend gatherings and events like this.

_So you say, old man! _ He thought bitterly as he dressed for the evening. _For all the foolishness you speak of making me feel like I am your son, you shame me still. _ Sighing in his mind, Loki stepped back behind Thor, who tried to smile kindly at him, and the trumpets sounded to announce their arrivals.

Sigyn frowned slightly at her father when he pushed her forward to the other maidens gathering in a long line, hoping that Thor would catch their eye. True, she was curious to see the royal family but being shoved into a group of strangers was not helpful. She looked at Iwaldi who only nodded encouragingly at her. The palace broke out into thunderous applause when Odin and Frigga glided down the steps and across the room. Sigyn was in awe of seeing both of them. She had seen countless paintings and statues but never like this. Frigga was greeting her subjects regally with her hand held in the air. Suddenly, Sigyn and Frigga's eyes met but Frigga responded with a smile and a nod. Sigyn, on the other hand, dropped her gaze and knelt into a curtsy, like her father told her to. Her face felt flushed when she stood back up. The Queen of Asgard actually looked at her and smiled! Odin escorted his queen to the thrones and they both sat gracefully, awaiting the arrivals of their sons.

When Thor emerged, Sigyn wanted to clap her hands to her ears. The women alone screamed loud enough that men's cheers and applause were nonexistent. Thor only smiled humbly and greeted his subjects much like his mother did. Sigyn couldn't believe her eyes at the way maidens her age or older were practically throwing roses, hankerchiefs, and actually fainting at his presence. Was she a bad person for not caring? She must be because she was the only one quietly clapping and kneeling when he passed. Thor assumed his position on his father's left hand side and stood tall and proud. They are a handsome family, she thought. Still, she was far more distracted by the other women in the line. She had to remember everything they did so she could write it down or draw it. It was utterly fascinating! Next time Papa asks me to court, I will say yes, she told herself. Lastly, Loki had been announced and Sigyn couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It was utterly silent when Loki descended the steps and strode across the hall. People were whispering and pointing at him. When Loki passed her, Sigyn suddenly remembered to curtsey. When she stood up, he only looked at her with a raised brow before he turned his head and continued to walk. She sneaked a glance at Frigga and immediately averted her gaze. The Queen looked utterly displeased at her subjects. Her previously calm expression was replaced with an icy and annoyed look. Thor looked at his feet in embarrassment for his brother. Odin was expressionless as was Loki himself. Loki stood to the right of his mother and Odin held his hand up to make his announcements.

"My honored guests! It pleases me to see so many of you here tonight. Tonight, we honor our Lady Freyja."

Just as he said her name, the most beautiful woman Sigyn had ever seen practically floated down the steps. Everyone around her knelt and put their head down. She did too but she couldn't stop staring at her. Somehow, her glance saw her father's and he too was taken by Freyja's beauty. Little wonder, she thought. After Odin read the traditional greeting of honor upon Freya, he clapped his hands and announced the feast had begun. Immediately, people began to pair up or form goups. Sigyn seated herself beside him. Iwaldi frowned out her.

"My child, you do not want to converse with me tonight! Look over to where those maidens are sitting. Join them!'

"Are you so embarrassed by my presence?" she asked lightly.

"Sigyn…"

"Please, Papa. I promise I will leave this seat after the meal."

Iwaldi was about to protest again but one look into his daughter's eyes and he was incapable of doing so. He nodded reluctantly but his heart instantly warmed. She gave him a genuine smile and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Maybe he shouldn't be so quick to marry her off…

After the meal had ended, more wine was brought forth. Iwaldi was partaking generously and laughing loudly. He was not the only one as other warriors and maidens did the same. Even Thor had challenged the warrior Volstagg to a drinking contest and cheers for both were erupting after the tankard clunked against the table. Sigyns silently observed it all around her. The curves of smiles, the heads thrown back in laughter, the fans fluttering, the giggles, the whispers, the shouts. Everything. As Sigyn slowly turned her head, Freyja locked eyes with her. Sigyn brought her gaze down but as she looked up, Freyja gave her a playful wink and a lazy smile. She tried to smile back but gave a pathetic half attempt and turned her head away again. Somehow, she felt Freyja's gaze linger on her. Feeling uncomfortable with Freyja nearby and staring, Sigyn whispered to her father she was going to explore. He was too drunk to realize what she said and merrily waved her off. As she walked out, Freyja continued to stare at the girl's retreating figure and giggled to herself. Oh yes, what an interesting little thing. Her life was going to be turned upside down in just a matter of hours.

* * *

As Loki watched the festivities unfold all around him, he was beginning to feel horribly and desperately bored. He could not partake in the meal (as delicious as it smelt) nor could he converse with anyone. His mother was talking to Odin or Freyja. Thor was…being Thor. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were singing and getting wildly drunk. Even if he could speak, this would have been a ridiculous event. It was all too loud and too..too…he couldn't even think of the word. What was so wrong with silence? What was so bad about being still? As Loki sat in thought, he felt the familiar warm trickle of blood slip past his bottom lip and down his chin. Damn! He stood quickly and clasped a hand to his mouth to catch the blood. He kicked himself for not dabbing his lips in healing water. He needed a private place to sit in while he waited for the bleeding to subside. His rooms were far and he made a sharp turn into the first room he could find. Perfect, he thought as he pushed in the doors. No one would look for him in the Great Library.

Sigyn had wandered out to the Royal Gardens and was now quite ready to come back inside. It was getting a bit too cool for her outside and she had nothing to wrap around her shoulders. She made another note to herself to visit the gardens again when Papa would come to the palace. There was much more to see and it was so peaceful and calm! However, it was getting cold and she needed to find her father. As soon as Sigyn entered the palace again, she stopped in her tracks. Oh dear, she thought…how do I find the banquet hall? Silly Sigyn, she chided herself as she pushed open a door. Nothing in there. _What a fine thing you have done to have gotten lost. Now Papa will worry all about you!_ Sigyn peeked into several rooms and did not find what she was looking for. There was one large set of doors on the right side of the hall. This must be it, she told herself as she pushed as hard as she could. Just as she did, she found herself looking into the eyes of none other than Prince Loki. Problem was, he did not look very pleased.

* * *

Hey-o! Thank you to everyone who has been reading so far! I know you have been since hit stats are growing nicely! As always, please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes and let me know if you even like the story! Not to be needy or anything but a few reviews would be nice.

Pay attention to Freyja in the coming chapters. She's kind of important but in the mean time you can look forward to Loki and Sigyn actually talking next chapter which is already written. I just need to clean it up.

Also FF screwed me over and I saw that it completely took out the chapter before this one! That chapter was the background on Sigyn and somehow it was missing. I went back and fixed it but I apologize if your inboxes are full of notes saying I updated. Mea Culpa!

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

As soon as he heard the doors push open, his head shot up and saw a girl standing in the doorway. It was the girl who curtsied him as he passed. She was rather unimpressive, quite honestly. The maiden, whoever she was, wore a light grey dress that was exceptionally plain for such an event. She dressed her hair like the washerwomen of the palace did, simply binding it back to keep hair from their faces. She looked surprised to have found him and immediately began to apologize.

"I am sorry! I did not realize that any one was in here. I shall be on my way." She looked uncomfortable but also lost. Clearly, she did not mean to stumble clumsily into the library. Her mannerisms and speech, however, made her a prime target for teasing.

"_And just what, may I ask, were you doing by poking about into places you shouldn't be?_

Her eyes widened in awe. "Why! I can hear you! Your lips do not move but I hear you in my mind! How are you doing that?"

Loki felt smug. Cute. She was impressed by this little old trick of his. He shrugged but resumed to look sternly at her. "_You didn't answer my question. You have until I finish lifting all of my fingers on this hand to tell me what you were doing before I call the guards." _

"Wait! You need not do that! I am lost. I went into the gardens and I am having trouble remembering where the banquet hall is. I've never been here before."

"_So what were you doing in the garden? Sounds like trespassing to me."_

"I wanted fresh air! It was uncomfortable in the hall but now I want to find my father so we can go home. Please, I meant no harm and I didn't touch anything. I promise!" she protested earnestly.

Loki regarded her again. He could see that she was being honest. She was the whole time but he just wanted to play a little. If he harassed her again, she was probably prone to tears and the last thing he needed was a crying woman.

"_I do not blame you for your discomfort. It is why I have retreated in this room. It is so very dull in there, don't you think?"_

Sigyn was confused. Just a moment ago he was scolding her and now he was talking to her like an old friend. What a strange man!

"I found it interesting at first. There was so much to see and listen to. I only left because…" she faltered here. What if Lady Freyja was his friend? What if the Prince told on her to the goddess?

"_Because what?" _Loki raised an eyebrow again.

"Someone kept staring at me."

"_And who might that be? I shall be sure to tell them firmly that there is a young maiden who does not wish to be stared at." _ He answered sarcastically.

"Lady Freyja," she answered in a small voice.

Now this made Loki smile. Of course it would be Freyja! She did that to everyone. As Loki's lips pulled into a wide grin, his lips tore again and the blood began to pour out. Damn! His hand flew to his mouth. The girl gasped aloud.

"Oh! You're bleeding!" She started towards him, pulling out her handkerchief. Loki angrily waved her away with one hand as he used his other to fish for his own. Much to his annoyance, he did not bring one with him. He felt the girl sit down beside him and she extended her hand out with the square fabric. There was plenty of space between them and she looked nervous but she still proffered it to him. Loki took it from her and nodded his thanks while he pressed it to his lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make your lips bleed," she said quietly. Loki only shook his head. It wasn't her fault, really. He needed healing water right away. He looked at her and let his thoughts speak.

"_You will have to help me. I am going to summon some healing water but I need to completely concentrate. You will have to hold the cloth in place. Understood?"_

Sigyn looked at him blankly. "You should use healing salve. Healing water only cleanses from infections. Salve is more potent for healing cuts and wounds."

Now it was Loki's turn to stare. For someone as shy as she seemed, she was fine with giving advice without being asked. She said it with such innocence and sincerity. He couldn't accuse her of being rude or not knowing her place. She honestly had no idea what she had done. Interesting…

_Well then, my lady, we shall see if the salve is as useful as you say. Here, take the cloth." _As Sigyn took the cloth, Loki closed his eyes tightly and put held both hands out. Sigyn felt a change in the air. Everything was moving and still at once. What was happening? Suddenly, a jar of healing water and a jar of salve appeared in his hands. Sigyn stared open mouthed. Loki only smirked.

"_I see you are impressed."_

"Very! I've never seen magic like this before!"

He would have chuckled if his lips weren't going to tear again. Unscrewing the lid of the water, he dipped his fingers into the jar but his eyes met Sigyn's. He wanted to laugh aloud when he saw her free hand shoot out and then suddenly pull back. Well then, he had to see this.

"_It appears that I am in the presence of a much more knowledgeable healer. You do it then since you seemed to jump from the seat to correct my hand. " _

"Oh no! I couldn't…I mean I am not a healer…I didn't mean to do that." she mumbled to herself.

"_Yet I insist! Come now, we don't my blood changing your kerchief from white to red, now do we?"_

Sigyn felt like an absolute fool for this. What had she gotten herself into? Still, the Prince had made a request and she knew full well she should obey it. Beside, who knew what kind of wrath he possessed? Sigyn wasn't going to cross that line. She took the kerchief from his mouth and dipped a clean corner into the water. She dabbed the cloth across his lips in a small circular motion. Loki watched her face as she gently scrubbed some of the dried blood of from the first bleeding incident from the evening. He felt somewhat remorseful for having teased her so much but it was too easy! She may not have known proper customs and accord for being in the presence of royalty, but it was refreshing to see someone…different. She seemed naïve, but she didn't strike him as foolish. This girl was the only one who acknowledged him when he entered the banquet hall and even now, she was sitting across from him and healing him. Surely she knew who he was and what he had done. Not a single Asgardian didn't know of his punishment. She was behaving she didn't know or she didn't care. The maiden only looked nervous when he was teasing her (which he gathered he would have to apologize for).

"I am finished now. Are you in pain?"

Loki shook his head. _"My lady, I thank you for your service."_

She ducked her head. "It was a small thing."

He pressed on, "_Tell me, you say you are not a healer but your hand is skilled. How is that so?"_

"My father is a healer. You must know of him. He is Iwaldi."

Iwaldi? That idiot drunk had a daughter? Not just any daughter but one who was obviously far more sensible than he was! He never would have guessed.

"_I did not know that Iwaldi had a family. He never spoke of you before."_

"But you never speak to him. He told me of you once before but he said you were very quiet."

"_You know then that it was he who stitched my mouth in this way?" _

Sigyn felt a bit ruffled at this. It wasn't her father's fault that he did this. Her father would never be so hard to issue such a punishment! Odin told him to! She said nothing but her eyes darkened and her jaw set.

"_I see my words displease you. I am fully aware your father was acting on orders. I have no anger towards him, rest assured."_

Her face softened then. She disliked it greatly when people talked about her father negatively. He was not perfect but he was a wonderful father. It didn't matter if it was a prince or a baker, no one was to speak of him as though he were a bad man or a fool. He wasn't!

"_I have been speaking to you this whole while and I still do not know who you are. I should like to know the name of the maiden who aided me."_

Caught off guard, she responded, "I am Sigyn." Without thinking, she held out her hand for him to clasp, a common way of exchanging greeting between Asgardians. Certainly no way to greet nobility or royals.

"_What's this?"_

Sigyn looked at him, then her hand and realized her mistake. "Forgive me. I forgot you are a prince. I meant no disrespect." She bowed her head properly this time but Loki was taken aback and not in a bad way. He liked this Sigyn. For the first time in a long while, he found someone who didn't see him as Loki the Murderer, Loki the Prince, or Loki the anything. She treated him as her equal. Even though she was beneath his station, it felt good to be someone's equal nonetheless. All he ever wanted was that.

"_There is nothing to forgive. It was not ill-intended." _

"It was not. I am still learning the etiquette of the court and how to address people here. I would ask for your patience."

"_Why are you coming to court now? Your father has been a healer here for great while."_

Sigyn shrugged, "He desires me to meet people. My father thinks I converse with others seldom and I should make friends."

"_You have few?"_

"None. It does not distress me as it does him, though. I like being alone, very honestly."

He envied her for that sentiment. She was fine in her own company but he craved the approval of others. He loved praise and positive attention. Although, even he agreed that being alone sometimes was rather nice. As Loki looked at her, he felt a strange emotion come over him. Sigyn was not a beauty but her features were fine and pleasing enough. She fascinated him. There was something uniquely special about her and he wished to know what it was. It had been long since he spoke to anyone outside his family and not only that, it had been long since anyone had talked to him without fear or judgment. He already knew that he wanted to see her again.

"_Would you like me to show you how to get back to the banquet hall? That was your intended location, after all."_

"You need not trouble yourself on my account. If you just told me where to go, I can manage the rest. I thank you for your offering."

_So polite and so formal_. He found it rather endearing and (dare he say it) sweet.

"_All you need to do is walk to the end of the hall and on the left, you shall see the banquet doors." _

Sigyn thanked him and curtsied to him as she took her leave. As she went to the door, Loki stood after her.

"_My lady Sigyn, if you would wait a moment?" _She stopped in her tracks and waited expectantly.

Loki held out his hand for her to clasp. "_It was my pleasure to meet you. I apologize for teasing you so when you first came. Thank you for your healing as well."_

Shyly, Sigyn clasped Loki's hand in return. "It was no trouble as I once said. Farewell, Prince Loki." she gave him a curtsey and bowed her head. She quietly closed the door behind her as she left, leaving Loki to stare at it. He looked down in his hand and smiled. He still had Sigyn's handkerchief. He would clean it and keep it for himself. Perhaps if she realized it was missing, she would return soon.

* * *

That night, Loki sat in his room overturning the small white cloth in his hand. An embroidered "S" was on one of the corners. He had cleaned it but it still had the note of unfamiliar scent on it. _Her scent_, he thought. He smiled a bit to himself again as he traced the S with his finger tip. All he could think of was this maiden. What were her likes and dislikes? What made her angry? Did she like to read? He imagined she did. What did she like to eat? Was she always shy? Yet, the question that kept coming to mind over and over again was "how can I make her smile? ". He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he did not hear Frigga enter his room. She felt her heart lift when she saw the contented and dreamy look on his face. He had met someone, surely! She came behind him quietly and brushed her hand through his hair.

"What is her name, my son?"

Loki felt shy all of a sudden and shook his head. That seemed to annoy Frigga but she nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Come now! Are you keeping secrets from your mother? There is a lady and I wish to know who she is! After all, how else can I approve of her if you remain silent?"

In spite of himself, he smiled. Well…he could tell her. He turned and looked up at her.

"_Her name is Sigyn. Sigyn Iwaldisdottir."_

"Iwaldi has a child! I have never heard of her before! Describe her to me, please."

Loki went on to describe her and as he did, Frigga was working a plan in her mind. Her son was so lonely and it pained her when she saw how poorly received he was at tonight's banquet. Yet, a maiden came along. Perhaps it was time after all then. Valhalla knew it was time for some happiness for him.

"Loki, you do know that you have long since been eligible for marriage?"

His eyes widened. Marry Sigyn? He only just met her but…he liked her. Marriages like this were very common in Asgard. People married without even having spoken to or having seen one another's faces before the wedding night. He should consider himself fortunate that Frigga was giving him a choice. Not just giving but supporting him as well. He began to feel more hopeful than he had in months. Frigga must have read the expression on his face because she smiled and kissed his head.

"I will speak to Iwaldi tomorrow. I want to meet the young lady as well. I wish to see my future daughter-in-law."

As Loki lay in bed that night, he still held fast onto that handkerchief. Was it really going to happen? He hoped for it to. He had never met anyone like her before and would likely not meet anyone like her again. Should he court her first? He mentally snorted at that suggestion. Courting was considered a waste of time and the sooner faithful Asgardians could wed, then the sooner they could beget faithful Asgardian children. He only hoped that Iwaldi gave his consent but more importantly…he hoped Sigyn would too.

Sigyn remained awake after returning home from the banquet. She replayed the whole night again in her head. Mostly, she remained surprised at Prince Loki. He was a murderer! He had killed innocent people and yet the worst he did was tease her a little. She was even able to touch him! She wasn't sure at all what to make of him but the whole time she was with him…he didn't seem cruel or evil. And then when he clasped her hand when she left, she thought him kind for not scolding her for her mistake earlier. It was an understatement to say that Prince Loki was a mystery. With that, she put him from her mind and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Hola! Ok, don't kill me but there is a reason I'm making things fast between them because I want to focus on what happens after the marriage and their relationship rather than before and how it's not easy and or nice all the time. It may seem like Sigyn is being a bit Sue-ish and Loki is all hearts and cupids right now but obviously Sigyn is on her best behavior since she is meeting someone for the first time and Loki is just desperate for anyone ,aside from his mom, to be nice to him.

Hope you enjoy and thank you very much for the reviews and hits! Nearly 900 and I'm on cloud nine!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

The next morning, Frigga had summoned Iwaldi and Sigyn to the palace. Sigyn didn't understand why all the people in the palace were so frantic and were in constant motion. No one seemed relaxed! What on Asgard was so urgent that they needed to hurry to and fro as if Ragnarok was moments away? Sigyn felt her father tug her arm and utter from the side of his mouth, "You will wait here. When I come from the room, you are to see the Queen. She wishes to speak to us individually." With that, Iwaldi stood up straight and followed the manservant into the Receiving Room. The door closed loudly behind him.

Frigga sat across from Iwaldi, face composed and regal.

"Iwaldi Gendinsson."

Iwaldi bowed his head and placed a hand on his heart. "My goodly Queen. It is an honor that you would request my presence."

Frigga stared at Iwaldi. To be truthful, she was not all as impressed by Iwaldi as the warriors of Asgard were. She did not doubt his skill as a healer but he irked her with his unseemly behavior and excessive fondness for drink during meals in the banquet hall. Still, the daughter had to be different if Loki was taken by her. Speaking of Loki, she was aware of his presence in the room but he had made himself invisible, standing behind Iwaldi.

"It has come to my attention that you have a daughter, is that so?"

"Yes. Her name is Sigyn, a maiden of eight and ten. "

"I see. Has she any suitors or understandings?"

"No, your Majesty. I wish for it but she is shy and keeps to herself."

"I will be to the point then. My son, Loki, has taken notice of your daughter. I wish for them to wed." she stated firmly and with authority.

Tension in the room suddenly grew and became suffocating. "P-prince Loki, my Queen?" Iwaldi asked hesitantly. Valhalla no! There was no way he could marry his daughter off to…to..the Dark Son!

Frigga's eyes darkened and her voice became icy. "Of course I speak of Loki. Is there a problem, son of Gendin?"

Iwaldi was completely silent. How was he going to say no to the Queen? Loki, standing behind him, watched the tension setting into the back of his neck and shoulders. _Well then, let me make it easy for you. _Loki leaned down besides Iwaldi's ear and whispered in such a way that it felt like a thought in Iwaldi's mind.

"_You do not really want to the reject the Queen, do you? Do you not remember how she and Odin forgave you for your carelessness and foolishness when you drunk yourself into such a state? When you were personally entrusted to heal Vili, brother of Odin after the Jotun battle and you uttered the spell that ended his life? You have always been in their debt since then. Besides, what will happen to Sigyn if you are gone, bound into the deepest cell of the jails? She will be alone and with no one to care for her. She has no suitors or prospects…this is as good of a marriage proposal as she will ever receive. Sigyn will live comfortably in the palace, in want for nothing. She will have more than you can ever give her. Is that not what you want for her, the absolute best?"_

Loki pulled back up, smiling smugly to himself. _Three…two….one…._

Iwaldi looked up at the Queen, her face still hard and displeased. "If you desire it, My Queen, then I am no one to refuse you. You have my consent for Sigyn to wed Loki."

Frigga's expression changed and the corners of her mouth lifted to a pleased grin. _Clever boy, Loki. _In Asgard, all that was need for a marriage to happen was the approval of the father or nearest male kin. Loki saw to it that he got his approval.

* * *

Iwaldi walked out of the room, unsure what to think. _I made the right decision, _he told himself. Sigyn deserved so much better than what she had and she would be happy here. She was his princess and now everyone would finally acknowledge it. When Sigyn looked up and saw him, he smiled proudly at her and gave her a quick hug before ushering her into the room. _What happened in there? _Sigyn wondered as she stepped into the room. Frigga stood up and looked kindly upon the girl who just walked in. She instantly recognized her as the quiet, well-behaved girl who was watching everything during the feast. Loki, on the other hand, felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her and felt endeared towards her curious expression. Frigga gestured towards the seat beside her on the sofa where Sigyn seated herself.

"Let me look at you, my child. I wish to see…" her eyes locked with Sigyn and she saw. When Frigga had married Odin, the Valkyrie gave her the gift to see into the soul. _Now, let me see you Sigyn Iwaldisdottir. You are honest…good. You are soft-hearted, even better. You are selfless as well…how lovely. Oh dear, you are stubborn though. There is a streak of impatience as well, a rather bold streak at that. You tend to worry excessively (not good for your health, dear). Ah, here we are, the very core of your soul. Loyalty. It glows so brightly…it is so strong that even if you were tested, you would pass. A loyal soul._

Frigga blinked, breaking herself out of her trance. Sigyn felt so strange, like she just woke up from a deep sleep. Frigga smiled slowly at her and cupped her face. "My dear girl….did your father tell you outside why I have called you both here?"

Sigyn shook her head no, still trying to clear the fog in her mind. "He has consented into your marriage to my son, Prince Loki. You will be wed in a fortnight."

That cleared her mind instantly. She was getting married? To Loki? Sigyn could not wrap her mind around this at all. She only met him once! Now they were going to be gettingmarried? Sigyn knew that her father would arrange her marriage and she would have to just accept it, whether she wanted it or not. How did she manage to get herself arranged to marry a prince? She was just….Sigyn. Nothing special, nothing interesting. She was not meant for a royal lifestyle, with everyone talking about you, looking at you. She preferred being in the back, being unnoticed. Living in the palace meant the opposite!

"You are quiet, my child. Are you not pleased about this?"

Sigyn honestly didn't know what to say. She could only shrug but answered quietly, "I know not what to think. "

Loki had still not left the room and was still watching the display between his mother and Sigyn. He felt his heart sink a little when he saw the decided lack of enthusiasm about her marrying him but…then again….Sigyn didn't seem like a very excitable person. She was too quiet though and her face showed no interest or happiness about it. He thought about convincing her, like he did her father but stopped himself. He didn't want their marriage to start on him controlling her thoughts already.

Frigga took hold of her hands and said, "It is a great deal to think of. It does not surprise me that you are unsure. There will be much change in your life and not all of it you will be happy with. I can promise you, it will become easier with time. We all must make changes in our lives. It is only those who accept and make the change work in their favor that will be happy.

Sigyn was still quiet. Loki was getting nervous now. _Please …say something._ Sigyn finally looked up at Frigga and after a moment, she gave a small smile and nodded her head. Loki felt a wave of relief wash over him. _Thank you, Sigyn. You won't regret this._

* * *

Two weeks had flown by so swiftly. In those two weeks, Sigyn was constantly going to the palace, being fitted for dresses far too decadent and uncomfortable for her taste, meeting various politicians and warriors, and following Frigga about as wedding preparations were taking place. She would come home each night, exhausted and overwhelmed. She was highly appreciative that Frigga was being so generous to her and she was trying to remember Frigga's advice about accepting change but…it was so hard! It all seemed so drastic and sudden that she couldn't handle it all at once. The morning of the wedding came so early, just as the sun was barely breaking. She had been woken abruptly and hastened into the bathing house. The maids attending to her were Frigga's personal hand maids but Sigyn was less than pleased with either of them. One maid actually laughed at her when Sigyn covered her chest as the maids stripped her clothing off.

"Come, my Lady! What are you trying to hide? There is nothing to be seen!"

Sigyn was utterly annoyed by that. Through the rest of the morning, the maids were far too rough with her when they were bathing her, drying her, removing the hair from her body, and massaging the oils and creams into her skin. The scents they used were cloyingly sweet but she said nothing about it. After three hours of this rough handling, she was finally ready. When Sigyn looked into the mirror, she was stunned. She looked too different! That was not Sigyn looking back at her! When Frigga was talking about change, did she mean that even Sigyn had to change herself too? She was tired, hungry, annoyed, and overwhelmed by everything. How was she going to get through the day? At last, she felt relief when she heard Frigga dismiss the maids and enter the room carrying the bridal shroud and headdress. Finally a friendly face! Traditionally, the mother of the bride arranged the headdress and shroud but Frigga kindly offered to do so for her. Frigga smiled affectionately at her soon-to-be daughter in law. She could see that the last few weeks had been a great deal to manage but Sigyn had been quiet and behaved well publicly. After all of Sigyn's clothing was put in place, Frigga helped her stand and took her by the hand. It was time.

Sigyn was sitting across from Loki but she could not see him. Their respective families were sitting around them and Odin sat in between her and Loki.

"Sigyn Iwaldisdottir, give me your right hand. "he began in a soft and dignified voice. Sigyn extended her right hand and Odin held it up.

"Loki Odinsson, give me your right hand." He repeated the same action that he had with Sigyn and held Loki's right hand in the other.

"I ask the ancestors to bless this union with happiness and love. I ask the ancestors to give this union peace, protection, and trust. May this couple be strong, brave, and united for all time."Everyone in the room bowed their heads. Odin continued, "Sigyn Iwaldisdottir, do you accept Loki Odinsson and swear your honor and loyalty to him?

"I accept and I swear." she murmured seriously.

"Loki Odinsson, do you accept Sigyn Iwaldisdottir and swear your honor and loyalty to her?"

_"I accept and I swear._"

"Then let magic of the ancestors bind you." Odin closed his eyes, still holding both hands of Sigyn and Loki. A green colored cord of smoke appeared from Loki's hand and a white one from Sigyn. The cords met in the center of the space between Loki and Sigyn's hand and began to pull their hands together. Their hands met, palm to palm and fingers to fingers. Odin opened his eyes and decreed Loki and Sigyn bound in marriage.

It was done. Sigyn was a married woman now, bound to Loki until the end of time.

* * *

As the feast continued well into the night, Sigyn was deeply nervous. Frigga had told her yesterday what to expect on the wedding night. Truthfully, Sigyn knew what intercourse (she was a healer's daughter, after all.) was but honestly, she still knew very little about Loki. She had not seen him since Freyja's feast, two weeks ago. It was all just too much in one day! Frigga and a maid tapped Sigyn on the shoulder and escorted her to Loki's chambers…well now her chambers too. They both helped Sigyn undress and into a white, silk shift and brushed out her hair. Frigga gently kissed Sigyn goodnight and left, maid following after her. Sigyn sat alone on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest._ Please…not tonight. Please not tonight._

Thor had insisted on taking Loki to a local tavern, celebrating his nuptials with the other warriors. He thought it was all very pointless for him to go (no good trying to drink with a mouth sewn shut) but he did appreciate Thor's efforts and was touched that his brother was genuinely happy for him. However, throughout the evening, he kept thinking of how Sigyn was waiting for him. Loki just wanted to up and leave so he could go and be with his new wife. As soon as he returned to the palace, he padded quietly to his chambers and entered, finding Sigyn sitting up on the bed. He could sense serious tension coming from her. What was wrong? Obviously, he didn't expect her to leap from the bed and pounce on him but…why was she looking so terrified?

"_Come here, Sigyn_."

Sigyn got up from the bed but approached him wearily. Her eyes were downcast.

"_Are you afraid of me?"_

"No. Not of you."

"_You admit to being fearful then. Of what?"_

Sigyn couldn't answer him. She tried to speak but no words were coming out. She cast a glace back to the bed. Loki followed her gaze and made the connection. Oh. That.

"_You need not be afraid. I can be gentle."_

Sigyn shook her head no. Of course, she didn't doubt that Loki was capable of being gentle but she just didn't want to do this!

Loki was losing his patience now. Did she not trust him? Did she think he would not consider her wants or feelings? Did she actually think…he would hurt her? With a growl, Loki pulled Sigyn towards him, holding her arms firmly at her side. She gasped as she fell into him.

"_You are just like all the others! Tell me, wife, am I so displeasing to you that you cannot even look me in the eye? Do you think of me as a monster, just like everyone else?"_

"Loki! Please stop! It's not you. I promise it has nothing to do with you!" she cried.

"_WHAT IS IT? TELL ME, WOMAN!"_ Although Loki could not physically shout, Sigyn cringed painfully when she heard his voice yelling violently in her mind. When she looked up at him, she instantly wanted to look down again. His eyes were wild and hot with anger. His stitched mouth was set into a thin, cruel line making him look even more frightening.

"I...I…I am not ready. Please, it is too soon." she faltered.

"_What did you think would happen in our marriage, little Sigyn? That I would just let you sit upon my bed, alone and for someone else to take?" _She could hear the derision and sneer in his voice, mentally. Sigyn burst into tears. With disgust, Loki shoved her back causing her to stumble. He stormed away from her and just as he got to the door, he gave her a venomous, hateful look.

"_Congratulations, Sigyn. You have managed to deceive the Trickster himself. A fine tale you can boast to everyone!" _He slammed the door shut behind him.

Sigyn crumbled to the floor and wept bitterly. What had she done? She missed her father so much and she just wanted to go home! Now, she was stuck here with a husband who hated her and wouldn't see reason. Sigyn Iwaldisdottir cried herself to sleep that night on the floor of her new bedroom, alone and feeling utterly in despair.

* * *

Ehhh….ok. I spent several hours rewriting this draft over and over again but I could never quite get it right. I know Loki is being horrible right now and Sigyn seems super ungrateful and whiny but give them time…they'll start behaving. This might be one of the more unpopular chapters but what can I do? I am trying to make Loki a bit more believable in that he is definitely the jealous type and his pride is easily insulted and I don't want Sigyn to be "I love everything and nothing bothers me". Go on easy on me and go easy on the characters.

Don't hate it too much!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

Sigyn awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and still felt just as exhausted as she did the night before. It took her a moment to realize where she was and what she was doing on the floor and as it all came back to her, her heart became heavy again. Groaning, she buried her face into her hands. How was she going to fix this? Married for less than a day and already she had quarreled with her husband! And for what? There were millions of married women who did this and they survived just fine and many millions of women after her who would survive just as well. Why did she have to overcomplicate everything and act like a frightened little girl? An efficient sounding knock pounded through the door, causing Sigyn to sit up abruptly and frantically adjust her hair and shift. She honestly hoped it was not Loki. Sigyn didn't know what to say to him and she couldn't get the image of his furious eyes and mouth out of her head. When she opened the door, a tall and severe looking Asgardian woman stood there.

"My Lady Sigyn." she stated, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Yes?"

"I am Oiren, your tutor. I trust Queen Frigga told you that after the wedding, you were to be educated on court etiquette, histories, and your duties as a princess?"

Oh, the tutor! During the wedding preparations, Frigga had mentioned that Sigyn would need a tutor to help her transition into royal life. Sigyn hadn't really paid much attention to that and merely nodded along. Now, she had an utterly annoyed and irritable looking woman standing in her doorway.

"Yes, Queen Frigga had told me that."

"Well, you will receive your first lesson now. A lady should never answer her door until she is sufficiently covered and her hair is properly combed. It looks unseemly."

Oh dear…Sigyn had completely forgot about her dressing gown. She was so preoccupied about Loki that she forgot even that little bit of common sense! Hurrying, Sigyn grabbed her dressing gown and tied it tightly about her waist and tried running her fingers through her hair to neaten it.

"Honestly! Do commoners not know what hair brushes are? You're making your hair look even more wild!"

Sigyn was utterly bewildered. This woman was barking orders at her far too early in the morning. _If anything, it will at least keep my mind off my current problem. _ With that, Oiren stepped into the room and began taking control of Sigyn's new life.

The schedule went as follows:

Sigyn was to awaken early every morning and summon her personal maids to prepare her bath and dress her hair. The maid not helping her bathe was to choose her clothing for that day and would help her with her dress.

Sigyn was to take breakfast with Oiren and discuss the things that Sigyn needed to do that day. After breakfast, Sigyn would learn the history of Asgardian rulers and of the palace. After history lessons were over next came etiquette, lunch with the Queen, any appointments she was to keep, and then the time was hers to do as she pleased.

As Sigyn looked over this paper with all these things she had to do, she found herself dying to crumble it up and toss it into the fireplace. She had always thought royals and nobility were allowed to do whatever they wanted but it seemed that everything ran on a schedule. There was always something to do and it had to be done completely on time.

At breakfast, Sigyn sat across from Oiren, only half-listening to what she was saying. When she reached across to have a pastry, Oiren gave her a sharp look. _Now what?_

"I shall have to tell the servants that they are not to bring such things to breakfast. It will ruin your figure very quickly. A lady is very mindful about what she eats. "she said pointedly.

Honestly? Sigyn was not allowed to have sweets? This was wholly unfair! If there was anything Sigyn loved to eat it was sweets. Namely pastries. Her father taught her that she could eat whatever she desired so long as she was careful with her portions. So far, Sigyn was still slender and maintained the same weight since she stopped growing. Now, here came a stranger dictating to her that it was, essentially, unladylike to eat sweets? Sigyn withdrew her hand and placed it in her lap. Oiren was just trying to help her not look like a fool. She had to stop comparing her new life with her old. It would make her utterly crazy if she continued in this fashion.

* * *

Three days had passed since their wedding. During the day, Loki was resuming his schedule of sitting at breakfast with Frigga, lunch with Odin, and then going to his workroom to study his magic. It was in that room he slept in. If someone asked him about Sigyn, he gave a generic answer and changed the subject. He really didn't want to be near her. As angry as he was, he was deeply hurt that she would think so poorly of him and reject him that way. If she didn't want him, he didn't want her. Deep down…he couldn't blame her for being terrified of him. He had done terrible things in his past. He "yelled" at her, pulled and pushed her. If he was being completely honest, he didn't know her at all either. It was easy for her to only believe what she knew about him but why couldn't she have given him a chance? Maybe it would have been better if he had never met her. Yet, he had felt so hopeful and eager about marrying her. Happier than he had been in months when he learned of his engagement to her. At least she gave him a little happiness…even if she snatched it back cruelly.

Loki was busily searching for a magic book of his that held a particularly important spell on increasing speed. Where was that book? Suddenly, he realized that he had left it in his chamber. Loki trudged up the steps to his chambers and entered his room. To his surprise, he found Sigyn poring over a large tome and writing on a role of parchment. Was she studying? Was she copying from his spell book?

"_Is that my spell book?" _

Sigyn gave out a little scream and jolted from the sofa, hand to her heart. She hadn't heard Loki's voice for three days and out of nowhere, it was there. She had been so absorbed in her studies that she didn't even know he was in the room with her. Despite being angry with her, he couldn't help but be amused by her reaction. He loved sneaking up on people!

"You startled me!"

Loki only shrugged. "_I asked you, is that my spell book?"_

Sigyn shook her head. "_It is my histories book." _

Loki gave a short nod. He didn't want to make too much conversation with her and he went about the room, searching for his book. Sigyn resumed her studying as Loki searched. Where in the blazes was it? He was about to ask Sigyn if she had seen it but he stopped himself. He was not talking to her anymore tonight. Where was that stupid book? He was beginning to look in the same places all over again until he felt Sigyn's hand tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Loki? Have you lost something?"

Loki thought about lying to her but it was painfully obvious that he was searching for something. He wouldn't be on his hands and knees, looking under the bed if he hadn't lost something.

"_My spell book. It is called Theory of Time and Magic. " _

Sigyn looked thoughtful for a moment and walked towards the desk and opened a drawer. Sure enough, she produced the spell book in her hand. Loki wanted to kick himself for not thinking to look there sooner. Those pesky maids must have put it there when they were tidying his room. It was also highly irksome that he was looking for several minutes and Sigyn found it in less than a few seconds. He abruptly took the book from her hand, scowling at her.

"What is your book about?" she asked.

"_Exactly what the cover says. Time and magic. Do you not know how to read?" _He grumbled. He was still very irritated that she found it, making him look foolish for not being able to find his own things.

Sigyn felt anger rise up in her. Oiren had been scolding her and talking down to her all day and now Loki was being rude to her after three days from not seeing her. She was just seconds away from climbing out a window and running back to her father's house, never to come back.

"How dare you! I just helped you find something and you did not even thank me! Instead, you just stand there and insult me!" she snapped. Sigyn had finally had enough of being quiet and bottling up her feelings. She was through with all this change and hang everyone that thought she needed to. Why, they were the ones who needed to change! She could only be quiet and shy for so long.

Loki rose up to his full height. "_You insulted me first three nights ago! You insulted me with your rejection and denying me my right as a husband! Then you insulted me again by not trusting me and thinking I would actually hurt you!" _

"How can I trust you if I do not even know you?" Sigyn cried out. "Loki, I…Valhalla I know nothing about you except that your name is Loki and you are a prince. I only met you once and talked to you for such a short time! I did not see you once during a very short engagement and the first time I see you…I am supposed to do something I have never done before in my life! Then you…then you became angry with me."

She made her way to the couch and sat down again, not looking at him. "I had to give up my father, my home, my life all in one day...no one taught me how to prepare for that. I must learn and do this all alone" she whispered softly to herself. She looked up at him sadly, "I promise it was nothing to do with you. I never thought of you as a monster. You are just…Loki to me. I cannot describe you in any other way because you are a stranger to me. "

They looked at each other for a long time. _"I need to be alone, Sigyn." _his voice coming in soft and quiet. Sigyn only sighed and nodded her head, disappointed her words did nothing to him.

* * *

Loki stepped out of the room, letting her words turn over in his head. He knew she was right. They honestly knew nothing of each other. If he were in Sigyn's place, it made sense why she would be hesitant about being with him. He could see she was struggling to adapt to this new lifestyle and every change seemed too big and immediate. That night, he sat for hours in his workroom thinking over what Sigyn had said. He knew what he had to do at last and he returned up the stairs back to his chamber. He padded inside softly and saw Sigyn asleep, but her face did not look peaceful. Even in sleep, her body was tensed and she was curled into a tight ball. _Poor girl_, he thought. She was just as lonely as he was. They were both in a place where they didn't belong. _It doesn't have to be this way_, a small voice told Loki in his mind. _She needs you as you need her. Go to her and she will come to you. _Carefully, he slipped into the bed beside her and then Sigyn stirred. Her eyes fluttered open but she stayed in place, eyes fixed on his.

"I do not know what you want, Loki. I am sorry." she whispered.

Loki shook his head and reached for her hand, fingering the back of her knuckles. "_Hush, Sigyn. You were never to blame for any of this. You are right about it all. I can only apologize for frightening you and not understanding your feelings. I must ask for your patience. This is all very new to me as well. Will you forgive me?" _

Sigyn nodded slowly, her eyes soft and gave him a lopsided smile. Smiling back, he told her to go back to sleep. Loki was about to get up from the bed but he heard Sigyn murmur sleepily for him to stay. "You'll catch cold down there" she yawned, eyes closed. He slid under the covers and watched his wife sleep. He was not an easy person to be with. He knew he was moody, prideful, vain, and completely cruel at times. Somehow, he felt that Sigyn was one of the few people who could forgive him for all of that and perhaps she could even like him too.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

"My lady! What are you doing, swooping your arms about so? Tuck your elbows in and then glide forward, elbows at your hips and hands open!" Oiren cried at Sigyn. Every Asgardian in court (who was not a member of the serving class) knew how to dance. As a princess, not only did Sigyn must know each traditional dance she also had to dance well. This served as a problem because even Sigyn would admit that she was entirely graceless and lacked any natural rhythm. It did not bother her that she did because she never had planned on learning on how to dance. Sigyn mentally cursed the Fates who decreed that she would have to dance and also decreed that she trip easily over her feet.

"Honestly, lady Sigyn! What would Queen Frigga say if she saw a daughter-in-law of her choosing causing such a commotion just by stepping on the ground?"

Sigyn shot her a glare. As much as Sigyn liked Queen Frigga, Oiren was in love with her! Sigyn felt smugly pleased whenever Frigga would listen disinterestedly in whatever Oiren said or just largely ignored her.

When Sigyn's dancing lessons were over, she was so desperate to go back to her room and just collapse onto the bed. However, she had to take lunch with Frigga and the worst part was that Oiren was going to be there, as always. With a groan, she wiped her face and tied her hair back again. The day would be over soon.

During lunch, Frigga made an observation. Sigyn was looking tired and unwell. Not only did she look unwell, her daughter-in-law just looked anxious and generally unhappy. Frigga had rather hoped that Sigyn would open up and enjoy herself at the palace. There were such beautiful gardens one could walk through, a most impressive library, secret passageways that led to a number of unknown rooms. When Frigga had married Odin, the first thing she did was explore. There was so much to see and find that she considered it a great adventure! Yet…Sigyn did not appear to have any desire to do so. Even now, Sigyn was eating very little and looked distant while her tutor was chattering about one thing or another. That woman did talk incessantly and it was rather annoying how she would fawn over her in such a silly way! Frigga was far more concerned about Sigyn.

"My child, have a pastry. They are excellent and the honey comes from the bees in Vanir! "she said coaxingly and pushing the plate towards Sigyn.

"No, thank you my Queen. I was told that sweets would ruin my figure." Sigyn responded while subtly frowning at Oiren. As good as the pastries looked, Sigyn wouldn't take them. She knew Oiren was powerless to stop her in front of Frigga but there would be nothing but that annoying, condescending voice to deal with for what would seem like hours after lunch. It was best to just not have one and be spared an additional 5 years of annoyance. Oiren frowned right back. What an insolent girl for throwing her words back at her!

Frigga looked utterly taken aback. There was no need for Sigyn to worry so about her figure. If anything, the girl needed to gain weight. Sigyn was all angles and planes. If Frigga was a mean woman, she would have said that the girl had the figure of a 12 year old boy. Perhaps Sigyn did not care for sweets and was trying to avoid saying so, lest she upset her mother in law.

"No? I enjoy them greatly! What do you like then? Perhaps we can have it brought here for you."

Oiren suddenly cut in. "My lady Sigyn, if the Queen is offering you a pastry then you should take it! Surely one little pastry will not ruin your figure!" she said with simpering chuckle.

Now this rose Sigyn's hackles up considerably. She frowned at Oiren and just as though she was about to say something, Frigga spoke.

"Lady Oiren, my daughter in law may have whatever she desires. She does not have to eat and drink as I do. " she said coolly as Oiren's face fell.

Sigyn wanted to get up and hug Frigga for silencing Oiren. With that, she took the offered pastry and bit into it. It was wonderful! Sigyn had never eaten any sweet as good as this before.

Frigga was confused at Sigyn for rejecting the pastry at first and then taking it as though she really did want it the whole time. She couldn't help but find it utterly endearing how Sigyn's eyes lit up at the taste of the pastry. No wonder she had been able to charm Loki.

"I am pleased to see you are enjoying the pastry. You musn't be shy, my dear. If there is something you want, please ask for it. We only wish for you to be happy and comfortable here."

Sigyn smiled and nodded but continued to eat the pastry. Who knew when she would be able to eat another so she would enjoy this one as much as she could.

Oiren, however, was incensed at how the little commoner humiliated her before the Queen. She should have just said that she disliked pastries instead of throwing her words back to her. Even though Oiren did not envy Sigyn for being Loki's wife, she found it utterly distasteful that such a dull, common and unattractive girl could actually have power over a well-bred noblewoman like herself! It was good though that the girl was too stupid to realize what sort of authority she had. She gave a false, sickeningly sweet smile at Sigyn..._Just you wait, little Sigyn. You will know better than to injure my pride again._

* * *

"Come, my Lady. It appears you have an appointment for dress fittings today, yes? asked Oiren , looking over a paper in her hand. Sigyn nodded, curious at Oiren's sudden change in behavior. She had been quiet all afternoon and did not criticize her after lunch. Oiren was still stunned from being silenced by Frigga and had learnt her lesson. _Or she is just being nice to me so Frigga will like her! Pathetic woman!_ Sigyn got up and followed Oiren to the dress maker, not knowing that Oiren was plotting what would be a terrible afternoon.

Upon arriving to the dress maker, Oiren hung back and told Sigyn to disrobe in another room. When Sigyn came out, the dressmaker placed a rather ugly, gaudy dress on Sigyn but Oiren kept insisting how it complimented her greatly. She told Sigyn it just needed a few pins and needed to be stitched in properly for it to fit better. As Sigyn stood on the footstool, Oiren kept telling her to hold her breath as she altered the gown. It seemed to fit well enough at first (even though she was going to ask for something different) but Oiren kept stitching and periodically poking her in her flesh with the needle. Oiren would merely give a false smile and apologize but only to poke her sharply again. The dress was getting tighter and tighter as she kept sewing. Sigyn was becoming visibly more and more uncomfortable.

"It is tight enough! There is no need to stitch more."

Oiren shook her head, "The dress is ill-fitting on you and tighter dresses are going to be the latest fashion very soon. You as a princess should be involved with the newest trends as soon as they break, now hold your breath and do not release until I tell you too."

Sigyn was already painfully thin and holding her breath like this in a terribly tight dress was not making her feel well. The dress was far too tight! Oiren finally told her she could exhale but it felt like the dress was going to burst at the seams. Next, Oiren gathered a ribbon and fastened it around Sigyn's waist, once again telling her to hold in all the air she could. She was feeling dizzy now and she felt Oiren sharply pull the ribbon into an exceptionally tight knot. Sigyn felt like she was going to faint.

"Oiren….please. It is too tight! We must loosen it."

Oiren feigned a look of innocence. "No, my Lady. It is the correct measurements. I used to be a dressmaker's assistant for many years so I am quite sure this is right for you. Undress yourself and come into the next room and we will find something else for you. Careful when removing it, you mustn't tear it. Breathe in as much as you can when you are undoing the knot and it will come off quite easily." With that, Oiren left the room and closed the door behind her. Sigyn was feeling more and more lightheaded by the second. She really should have eaten more at lunch and breakfast. Holding her breath once more, she tried to undo the knot in the ribbon but it was so tight and her fingers couldn't loosen it. Desperately, she kept trying to undo it but it would not budge. Coupled with panic she was stuck in the dress and already feeling light-headed, the room began to darken and images of chairs and fabric were swirling together. It went black.

An hour later, Sigyn came too and found herself alone in her room. The dress had torn near her arms and waist. As she replayed the events of the afternoon she realized that Oiren stitched her into her dress so tightly and caused her to faint. She purposely tightened the ribbon and made it so that it was hard for her to breathe. Out of anger, Sigyn stood up slowly and ripped the dress straight off, not caring if she was damaging anything. How could she have been so stupid to have listened to her and have held her breath in so many times! Plus, she had on an already tight corset that helped matters less. Sigyn stormed out of the room after she threw on her own clothes and found Oiren in the other room, drinking tea and eating biscuits. She looked up with a nasty look on her face.

"Ah, there you are. Did you have a nice little nap?"

"You stitched me into the dress like that on purpose! You deliberately tightened the ribbon! You knew I was going to faint!" she cried out.

Oiren gave her a cruel smirk. "Oh do not blame me, my Lady. Perhaps if you hadn't stuffed your face with _pastries_ this afternoon…the dress would have fit you perfectly."

Sigyn could only stare at her in disbelief, hurt, and anger. Oiren was actually willing to harm her to prove her point. She never knew anyone so hurtful and mean! She couldn't look at her anymore and Sigyn backed out of the room, turning herself around and ran. She had never felt so sad, lonely, and unhappy in her life. Sigyn was going back to her father and she was going to stay there forever! The more Sigyn thought about all the things that upset her at the palace, the more desperate for home she became. No, the palace brought her nothing but trouble. Sigyn ran out of the palace, not caring who saw her running in an unseemly manner and kept going until she got to her old came to the door and knocked loudly. When Iwaldi answered, nothing would have prepared him for seeing his daughter red in the face, tears streaming down her face and her expression angry.

* * *

Loki had spent several hours in his workroom, working to make a new spell. It had gotten rather late and he felt rather tired. When he went up to his room, he was surprised to see that Sigyn was not there, as she always was. Even though they were at peace with one another, the time they spent in the room was usually silent. Yet, he knew that he had come late and Sigyn would have been asleep by now. Where was she? There was no note of any kind. Loki began to wander around the palace, asking guards or maids if they had seen Sigyn. With each "no" he got, he began to worry slightly more and more. Where was his wife? Was she lost? Loki proceeded outside of the palace and searched the grounds but Sigyn was nowhere to be found. He searched every place he could think of and still, no sign of Sigyn anywhere. Had _he _come and taken Sigyn as revenge for Loki's failure in Midgard? Valhalla knew what Thanos was doing to her as he wasted time trying to think of her whereabouts. He needed to tell Iwal…Loki's head snapped up at that thought. Maybe her father knew where to find her. Loki drew his hood over his head and proceeded to his father in law's house. He hoped for something positive. He would never forgive himself if his innocent wife had been taken by that monster and was paying for Loki's mistakes.

Loki knocked on Iwaldi's door, pleading inwardly that he was there. When Iwaldi answered it, he looked embarassed and wordlessly allowed Loki in.

"_It is about Sigyn."_ Loki started but Iwaldi held up a hand.

"She is here. Apparently she, erm...decided to run away." he replied, looking down with embarrassment.

Run away? Loki went from overcome with panic to deadly quiet anger. He had been worrying that the worst had happened to her only to find that she had been hiding at her father's house?

"_Why. Did. You. Not. Return. Her?" _Loki tried to keep the tone of his "voice" even but in Iwaldi's head, it was sounding like poorly suppressed anger.

"She does not desire to return tonight but I told her that she had to go back straight in the morning."

Loki shook his head. That was not going to happen. Sigyn was going back with him, whether she wanted to or not.

"_I have been searching for her for nearly two hours. I thought she had been kidnapped, harmed, or lost. Summon her, Iwaldi. Sigyn will return home with me tonight." _His tone was firm and there was no arguing with him there. Iwaldi could imagine that Loki was probably embarrassed that he looked irresponsible for not knowing his wife's whereabouts. When Iwaldi returned with a very unhappy Sigyn, Loki stood up and nodded his thanks to him. With that, he strode out the door and Sigyn followed cautiously behind, preparing herself for Loki's wrath.

When they both returned to the palace, Thor was walking through the hall and smiled when he first saw Loki and Sigyn but it promptly fell off when he saw the anger in Loki's eyes and the look of shame on Sigyn's face.

"Brother, are you…" he began but Loki held up his hand to silence him. "_Not now, Thor."_ Thor looked at Sigyn following and mouthed, "What happened?" but Sigyn would not look at him as her eyes were to the ground. Whatever it was, Thor did not want to be in the room for it.

* * *

Back in their chambers, Loki pointed toward the couch. "_Sit." _

When Sigyn sat down, Loki stood before her, trying his very best to keep his composure.

"_Did you have a nice time at your father's house, Sigyn?" _he began, anger building up again.

Sigyn did not answer. She was in trouble now.

"_Did you think_ _I would not find out? Do you think I am a fool?"_

"No." she whispered.

"_You must have thought of me as something! After all, why else would you run away?" _he snapped.

"It's not because of you. I did not leave because of you." she answered, trying her best to not cry. Her husband was terrifying when angry.

"_You really need a new excuse, Sigyn. You have said that one before." _he said darkly.

"It is the truth!" she protested.

"_Then what? What did I say to you about not telling me what troubles you? Even I still communicate, despite the fact I cannot speak! What was so bad that would cause you to run away, if it is not our marriage or me?"_

"It's my tutor! Loki, she is a terrible woman! She bullies me every day, she is cruel to me, and she tried to humiliate me today!"

Loki just stared at her. He was not hearing this. Her _tutor_, of all things, caused her to go out and do an incredibly selfish and nonsensical thing like this.

"_There must be another reason. Surely that cannot be the only reason why you would do something so foolish."_

Sigyn told him of all the things that had happened since her arrival to the palace, most of it seemed to go back to Oiren. When she told him about the day's incident, Loki still couldn't believe how Sigyn opted to run away and not tell anyone what happened!

"_No. I refuse to believe that such an insignificant woman could cause someone as sensible as you to do this. You are a princess, Sigyn! You have so much more authority than that woman! If she displeased you so much, you could dismiss her! She is not your mother, for Valhalla's sake! I cannot believe you would let a mere servant distress you so much! Worse still, she actually harmed you and instead of driving her out, you let her drive you out! What would happen the next time if she was in a jealous mood? You could have been in the infirmary and you would let her abuse you so?"_

"But your mother assigned her to me! She told me that I needed lessons on how to transition to court life and Oiren was my tutor!"

"_Just because my mother arranges for something like this does not mean you cannot voice your opinion! If you dismissed her and my mother asked why, you could have just told her the truth! If there was anyone who would understand, it is her!"_

Sigyn knew that Loki was absolutely right in everything he had said. She had done a selfish thing in running away. She caused many people great distress and worry when she decided to run. She only had herself to blame in keeping quiet all the time. Loki had told her to speak up when she disliked something or if it bothered her. She just felt ashamed of herself.

"I just do not fit in here, Loki. I am not meant to be here." She said sadly.

"_You think I belong here, Sigyn? You think I fit in so well in this palace? I do not even fit in with my family! You are not the only one to feel this way."_

Loki felt considerably less upset, now that he had time to "yell" and he knew that Sigyn was safe. When he saw how upset she looked, his heart softened as he sat down beside her.

"_Sigyn, I understand that the transition here is not an easy one. I understand that the palace is not a wonderful place all the time. Running away will not fix anything. Believe me, I have learned the hard way and I know better than anyone what happens when you keep your feelings to yourself. Terrible things can happen. Also, you cannot just think of yourself any longer. We are married and the things we do will impact each other. Do you know how much you worried me when I was looking for you and you were nowhere to be found? I cannot say you do not think of others. You most certainly do but not always in the right way. I will say this to you again. You must tell me if there is something wrong. Even if I cannot fix the problem, you can at least know that someone will listen to you. I can do that much. I will speak to Mother tomorrow if you wish it and you will not have to deal with that tutor again."_

Sigyn felt very guilty but grateful that Loki did not scold her as badly as she probably deserved.

"Are you going to tell Frigga that I…" she trailed off. Frigga was going to be even angrier with her than Loki was. After all the woman had done for her and she repaid her by running away?

Loki shook his head no. _"Mother does not need to know. She will be very upset. As kind as she is, Mother has a dreadful temper."_

"Loki, I think I should tell Frigga about Oiren. It is my problem and I should do something about it. "she answered tiredly.

He nodded in approval. Good. He knew that her senses hadn't completely deserted her and at least she was not acting like an overly dependent coward, having him solve all her problems.

"_You should go to bed now. It has been a very trying day. Speak to Mother first thing, do you understand_?"

Sigyn nodded and rose to dress herself for bed. When she returned, Loki was already lying down and his eyes closed. He looked exhausted too. Sigyn went to her side of the bed and blew out the candle, both of them lying in the dark.

"Loki?"

"_Yes?" _

"I am sorry."

Loki sighed in his mind but reached over and patted Sigyn's hand. "_It's all right, Sigyn. I forgive you." _

He felt tired as well but he had to think of a very good way to exact some revenge on that tutor. He was too angry to sleep when he thought of his poor wife falling unconscious to the ground. He felt his blood boil at the very idea that someone would hurt her. Oh the tutor was going to pay…

* * *

Frigga stared at Oiren, expression completely cold. Sigyn had told her some very interesting stories about her teaching. She did not even feel remotely sympathetic to the monstrous boils popping up over her face and swollen tongue. The woman had expanded in size so much that her clothes were almost gone from the tearing. A guard was going to have to cart her out because there was too much weight on her knees. She could not speak at all either. Sigyn had an equally icy look on her face. Oiren had been dismissed and was not to return to the palace ever again. As she was being carted out, Sigyn followed her but her head was held high. Sigyn stopped her at the door.

"Well Lady Oiren, you did teach me a very valuable lesson. Sweets like that really do alter a woman's figure. Pity you had one too many." She gave her signature lopsided smile and wiped off a bit of frosting from a pastry she was eating. Pastries never tasted so good.

* * *

Hiya! So I got a couple of reviews that felt the punishment of Oiren was too mild and that the "prank" was too immature for a grown woman. I reread the chapter and I agree, I felt this was a pretty weak chapter so I went and re-edited those parts. Feel free to take a look see and I hope it is improved from what it was before.

Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

_The needle glistened with his blood, a drop falling so slowly that it seemed it was suspended in midair. He could not move his jaw open to even scream properly, the strong fingers holding it in place. The needle descended again and he could taste his own blood in his mouth from the needle. The thread felt like a razor blade as it was embedded into his flesh…he heard the number twenty nine…_

Loki's eyes flew open and his hand automatically went to his mouth. The threads were still there, a dull ache in his lips now. Twenty nine days had passed on. One hundred and eighty six seemed so far away. Frustrated by the recollection/nightmare that he just awoke from, he let out a moan. He rolled onto his other side and his gaze fell upon Sigyn's back. He remembered how he had lain in bed the night he met her, thinking of what she was like. He had wondered what her fears were, what were her secrets, her dreams, desires, and hopes. Loki wanted to know everything about her. He was so curious and intrigued at what made her seem special to him that it surely it was something innate. Yet…he could not say he knew any of those things. He knew nothing of her except what made her unhappy (Oiren but she was gone now…she probably discovered later that she emitted a most unpleasant odor and couldn't wash it out) and that she was much too…quiet. Admittedly, her silence was not always bad but she still kept considerable distance from him and still acted like he was nothing more than a cordial acquaintance.

_Then again…you have not exactly made much effort to speak to her either…unless you are yelling at her, _a small voice supplied. He had been spending a great deal of time in his workroom and only really said "goodnight" or "good morning" to her. What could he possibly tell her about himself? Truthfully, he did not want her to know about everything he had done. She would only fear him more and avoid him. On the other hand, if he didn't speak to her or tell her anything, she would never trust him. He knew he was the Master of Lies or the "Silvertongue" and usually held that title with pride but…he didn't really want her to think of him that way. Sighing to himself, Loki closed his eyes again and attempted to go back to sleep, hoping his memories would not keep him awake any longer.

When he awoke the next morning, Loki still felt tired from the night before. He groaned remembering that Odin had told him there were several council meetings he would have to attend today. Those were some of the most boring things in the nine realms! If there was anything Loki could not abide, it was boredom! How was he going to get through the day when he was tired and bored? Well, the tiredness he could take care of later but then…he could take care of the boredom much sooner and more easily. It had been some time since he created entertaining mischief and today felt like a good day for it. Besides, he was tired of being so melancholic and angry since his return home. Enough of that silliness! Grinning lightly to himself, he swung his legs over the bed and began coming up with different ideas of what to do.

* * *

The council meetings were held frequently to discuss the happenings on Asgard, the other realms, and the relations between the nine. Odin insisted that Loki attend each of these meetings so he could help advise Thor when he would begin his reign as King. As always, Loki was going to be second to Thor. As he sat reluctantly besides Odin, the first councilmember stood to speak. This first councilmember was a man named Urla and was one of the silliest people Loki had ever seen! This man practically threw himself at Odin's feet, singing his praises and fawning over him whenever he could. It was disgusting, really, to see a man with so little self-respect. Urla was also one of Thor's greatest supporters and also lavished praises on him excessively. Whenever he saw Loki (especially as of late) he would stammer and bring his eyes to the ground, scurrying like a mouse. Much of the council eyed him with trepidation since Loki singlehandedly gave them all the biggest job of their lives in rebuilding peace between them and Midgard. Honestly, Loki did not care in the least bit. As his mind wandered, Urla's voice kept interfering with his thoughts to amuse himself. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Loki subtly waved his hand towards Urla and leaned back in his chair. _Any moment now…_

"So as I was saying, Illustrious Odin, the crops of eastern As-" Urla suddenly stopped, looking completely bewildered by the strange sound that came from his mouth. The other council members looked unsure as to what happened. Urla cleared his throat and tried again but as soon as the first word left his lips, the voice that came out was not that of a man's. It was the voice of a young, adolescent female as shrill as shrill could be. Urla kept trying to clear his throat but to no avail. His voice changed. Some council members openly laughed. Loki was just leaning in the back of his chair, cheek resting on his fist and feeling very pleased with himself. He gave another quick wave and each time Urla cleared his throat, he rose off the ground a little and emitted high, girlish squeals. Even Thor was trying (poorly) not to laugh, body shaking and his hand covering his mouth. Odin, however, looked far from pleased. Turning his head slowly, he looked at Loki with a disappointed expression. "Fix this at once and excuse yourself from this room. This is not the time to play frivolous games and engage in foolishness." Sighing and a roll of his eyes, Loki set Urla right again. The man was red in the face with embarrassment. Loki smirked defiantly at Odin and sauntered out of the room. "_Thank you for that reprieve, father dearest. There is no business for me here, only for kings. No need to include your after-thought of a second son."_

* * *

Since the day Oiren was released, Sigyn began to make some changes to her routine. Firstly, she had her dressing and bathing moved to a different station. She could dress and bathe herself, thank you very much! She also felt a bit embarrassed that she still did not know where most of the rooms in the palace were. It was her goal to visit a new room every day and learn how to properly find her way there. It had been ages since Sigyn picked up her drawing book and pencils so there was another thing for her to do. Lastly, it was a crime that Sigyn had only been to the library once since her first visit to the palace. Now that her day was completely free from such a troubling source, she was going to embrace her new home and actually have some enjoyment.

Just at dusk, Sigyn had gone to the garden. She had never seen so many flowers like this and such perfect ones too! At home, Sigyn minded the garden but she could never get her roses to bloom like the ones here and her time was mostly spent pulling weeds. Here, the garden was immaculate and everything looked as it belonged in its proper place. She happened upon a beautiful rosebush in the center of the courtyard near a fountain that had gold colored roses. She had never seen roses in this color before and they were much too pretty to just leave on the bush. Surely it would not hurt anyone if she cut some of them? After choosing the prettiest of blooms, Sigyn gathered her find and proceeded back into the palace. As nice as Loki and her room was, it could do with some brightening up! On her way there, Loki was coming down the hall and his eyes fell on the golden roses in her arms.

"_Why, Sigyn! Do you know what you have just done?" _

"No. What is wrong?" she asked, a note of alarm in her voice.

Loki's eyes became wide with worry, "_Where did you get the roses? Tell me they did not come from the bush near a fountain. Those are Mother's favorites! She will be very displeased if she sees that someone cut them off! Golden roses are extremely rare and difficult to grow back!"_

Sigyn felt instantly guilty. What was Frigga going to say? She was going to be so upset! Sigyn didn't see what was so wrong with taking a few flowers! Oh, why did she not just ask first? What was wrong with her and why couldn't she think properly anymore?

Loki went on, _"Now the gardener will be relieved when he has no explanation for why there are missing flowers. He will be let go of and who knows how he will feed his poor family?"_

Sigyn's face turned a marvelous shade of white. Now someone was going to lose their livelihood because of her wanting to decorate a room? Could she try reattaching the roses again to the bush? _Don't be silly! Reattach roses to a bush? They would fall off in an instant!_

"Can I at least speak to Frigga and tell her it was my fault?"

Loki shook his head, his expression grave. "_I would not do that if I were you. When Mother is angry, she is angry. "_

How was she going to fix this? It seemed so strange that Frigga seemed like such a patient woman but would get so angry over roses that she would actually let go of someone? Then again…everyone was strange in their own way. She began to desperately think of what to do but nothing seemed sensible. Loki's voice came through her mind again.

"_Oh, and Sigyn?"_ he said, nonchalantly.

"What?" her voice small and anxious.

Loki's mouth quirked into a small, mischievous grin and he winked at her. _"Only joking!"_

What? "You mean…no one is in trouble?"

Loki looked maddeningly pleased with himself and his eyes were laughing, _"Not at all. Of course you can pick the roses. You can do whatever you want. The gold ones are very common, though. I doubt Mother pays any attention to them._ "

Sigyn's face was just priceless as it went from shock to utter annoyance. She opened her mouth to scold him for alarming her but she promptly closed it. If she said anything, he would get exactly what he wanted. With a huff, Sigyn gave him a look and strode off. Sigyn swore she heard his laughter echoing in her head. As Loki watched her walk away, he continued to be amused. He was going to have a merry time teasing his wife if she continued to react as cutely as she just did!

* * *

Later that night, Sigyn lay on their bed tossing up a small knitted ball. When she was a small child, she used to throw a ball up and catch it until she became sleepy. She continued to do it as she got older as it helped her calm her mind and reorder her thoughts. When Loki entered the room, he noticed Sigyn did not acknowledge him much and was much more intent on her ball. With a quick wave of his hand, the ball froze in mid-air. Sigyn sat up and frowned at Loki, reaching up to tug the ball down. The ball was stuck. After tugging firmly at it, the ball only stayed put as though it were glued to the air.

"Loki! What have you done to my ball?"

Loki feigned an expression of innocence, "_I never knew that knitted balls could do that! How very interesting!" _

"I was playing with it! Please bring it back down!"

"_Are you not a bit too old to be playing with knitted balls?"_

Sigyn gave him another annoyed look "Are you not a bit too old to be playing pranks like this?"

"_Ah, point taken! Well, if my lady wishes for her ball…" _

Loki made his way to the bed after he unfastened his outerwear and removed his boots. Waving his hand again, the ball came down neatly as though nothing happened at all. Loki laid down beside Sigyn and watched her resume her play. Just as she threw the ball back up, Loki lifted his hand and caught it. Sigyn was about to protest again but Loki only smirked and tossed the ball, this time Sigyn caught it. After she tossed it once more, Loki caught and tossed it again. Alternatively, they began to toss and catch the ball. Sigyn even found herself flinching a little when it looked like Loki was going to miss but would only catch it at the last minute.

"_I take it you are bored today as well." _

"No, I am not. Why do you ask?"

"_You must be if you are resorting to tossing a ball in the air, childlike as it is." _

"I used to do this as a child when I could not sleep. I suppose it became a habit."

"_You slept poorly as a child? You sleep rather soundly now." _

"Not poorly but I used to remain awake late into the night just thinking."

The corners of his lips quirked upward. "_Little wonder then why you have not dropped the ball once. It must be from daily practice._"

Even Sigyn smiled a little at that. Loki noticed something that he had never seen before on Sigyn. Near her temple, there was a small, thin, white scar. When Loki asked her about it, she rolled her eyes and shook her head at herself.

"I had a great fondness for getting inside of cupboards and pantries as a child. One day, I was trying very hard to open a pantry door and I pulled on it too hard and hit myself in the head. "

"_Valhalla, woman! What were you trying to get?"_

"Nothing. I just liked sitting inside of them and closing the door. "

Loki could easily picture a tiny, very curious Sigyn peering inside of various cabinets and pantries and trying to see if she could fit.

"_As boys, I remember Thor and I were playing a hiding game. It was one of the only games I was very good at playing. I could hide for hours and no one would find me. One day, Thor and I played this game during a banquet and I hid under a table. Thor was unable to find me for a very long time and told our Mother. She nearly canceled the banquet and had the entire guard search for me. I eventually came out on my own but Mother was very upset that I hid for so long_."

Sigyn clucked her tongue. "A fine thing to do, distressing your poor mother that way!"

Loki smirked at her little jab, "_Says the lady who took to hiding in cabinets and pantries. I am sure your father would realize it was much too quiet and would search for you too when you were not sitting out in the open for him to see._

"I was always quiet as a child so Papa never worried about there being silence. He only disliked me going into the cabinets because I would somehow become covered in flour or some other food."

Loki could not help it. He covered his mouth and began to shake with laughter. Sigyn couldn't keep from smiling either as she heard his laughter in her mind.

The ball lay forgotten between them as they began to tell each other stories about their youth. Loki learnt the following things about Sigyn:

1)She had never feared the dark as a child like others did. Rather, she took comfort in it and felt most peaceful in it.

2) She had a second scar above her knee from when she fell from a tree. She was in the tree because she was disinterested in playing with other children but wanted to watch instead.

3) The knitted ball was one of her oldest possessions, aside from a doll that was still in her childhood room.

4) Sigyn's first "good" drawing was one of her father…which she admitted actually looked like a very tall dwarf.

5)If Sigyn could go anywhere at all, she would go to the Asgardian Coast. She had never been as it was too far.

Meanwhile, Sigyn learnt the following things about Loki.

1) Loki's first prank was on Thor and it was melting his toy soldiers into a very odd colored puddle.

2) A scar on the back of Loki's hand came from when he learned how to conjure fire in his hand but burnt himself.

3) His first magic book was given to him by a strange visitor to the palace years ago named Eldred. He only brought a gift for him and Loki never saw him again.

4) Loki had read nearly two thirds of the Library. He had yet to read all the books located on the highest scaffolding and ceiling.

5) The first thing Loki was going to do when he got the stitches from his mouth out, he was going to have the best meal of his life and drink the finest wine in the palace.

Loki never felt so comfortable talking to another person before. She was listening so patiently, propping her head on her fist and looking right at him. Her expressions of surprise, the eye rolls, and the lopsided grin of hers all appeared during the right times. What had they been doing in the last nine days? _Quarreling and or avoiding one another._ Loki wished it had not been that way but none of that seemed to matter as he spoke and Sigyn listened. When she was speaking, Loki was pleased that she was not as shy as usual and he did not need to prompt her too much into telling him details (except when she was going to tell him something embarrassing). Hours had passed and Sigyn was becoming visibly sleepier. Her eyes kept closing but she would try to widen her eyes back to wakefulness. Finally, Loki took pity on her and bade her goodnight.

"Good night, Loki." she answered.

Then Sigyn did something that made Loki feel warm on the inside. She gave him a real smile. Not one of her little lopsided or shy smiles (as endearing as they were) but a real, honest, and sweet smile. Usually Sigyn slept with her back to him, but she must have rolled over and was facing him. Loki watched her face and kept thinking about everything they spoke of. He couldn't wait for the next night so they could do this again. That for once he could speak to his wife without quarrel or apologizing. Loki realized something as he felt his own eyes becoming heavy with sleep. He remembered that he kept wondering that first night how he could make her smile. Now he got his answer. _Be kind to her._ After tonight…that didn't seem like very hard work at all.

* * *

'Allo! Just a quick note if you didn't see this already but I went back and I fixed the previous chapter. I was not happy with it after I read some reviews that pointed out some things. I hope it is better this time around.

I had to put in a cute-ish chapter for Loki and Sigyn because I needed to put in something nice before another drama chapter. Loki is such a hard character to write! I hope I'm doing justice to him. About the magic book and Eldred, that is referenced in the comic lore as to where Loki learned black magic.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and like the little reprieve from


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

Thor dismounted his horse and led the creature back to his stable. He needed to ride early in the morning so he could clear his thoughts before a busy day of meeting council members, senators, delegates, and other politicians. Although he politely received each and every one of them, these were such dull and stifling meetings. He had humbled considerably since his first arrival on Midgard but there was still a part of him that craved adventure, excitement, and the carefree lifestyles of warriors. However, he was grateful that Odin had given him a second chance. If it was his responsibility to attend boring and dull meetings, then he would do just that. Thor felt that all he did was listen to these people fawn and curry favor with him rather than discuss anything of importance. Loki was much better at handling individuals like this. All he had to do was turn the conversation around with a few well placed words and the speaker would blink in confusion and go along their way. That was one skill that Thor wished he had, Loki's gift with speech and logic. What a brilliant mind his young brother had but…it had become so poisoned with a misplaced hate and jealousy. It pained him deeply that his brother had been driven to such an extreme madness just to prove his worth to their father.

The punishment that Loki endured had dampened out any sort of life in him. His brother was just a hollowed shell of a being, staying tucked away in his chambers or his workroom. Thor had tried to visit him in that room but he had been met with extremely strict orders to stay out and never disturb him there. He was withdrawn and silent (well he already was but his mind was quiet) during their afternoons with their father. It also surprised him greatly when Loki looked sullen and angry only a day after his marriage to Sigyn. Perhaps there was a misunderstanding but Thor knew better to ask what was wrong. He even thought to approach Sigyn and ask her if all was well but the poor girl looked like she was about to cry if anyone spoke to her and she was constantly being badgered by some woman. She looked vaguely familiar as the tutor who was supposed to make Sif into a proper lady for court and that turned out marvelously for everyone involved. At last, though…at long last Loki began to show a bit of a spark of how he was before all this insanity had begun when he changed Urla's voice and levitated him above the ground. He was becoming a little less tense but that was only when he was with Frigga and Sigyn. Around him and Odin, Loki had a mixture of anger, fear, and sadness in his expression. Thor could not do anything about Odin but he could certainly do his part to try and rebuild his relationship with his brother. No matter what, he would always look after him and Loki would always be his closest friend.

* * *

Loki was taking a quiet walk out in the forest near the palace. It had been some time since he last went outdoors and the gardens were too full of people for him to enjoy it. Also, Frigga had insisted that he was looking far too pale and unwell and needed some wind and sunshine in him. Begrudgingly, he left his work and began his walk. He would have taken Sigyn along with him but she had told him she needed to tend to Iwaldi. He had hit his head against a doorframe and had a sizeable bump and a great deal of confusion as a reward. _Drunken fool probably had only two sips of wine before he lost his balance, _Loki thought grumpily as he trudged through the felt a bit guilty for harboring so much dislike towards his father-in-law but he had never liked him from the beginning. He also threw himself at the feet of warriors and groveled after them in an embarrassing way.

A little known fact about Loki was that he hated the state of inebriation. Of course, he enjoyed fine wines and meads like anyone did but one glass was enough. It was appalling how people reduced themselves into their most primitive states when drunk. People were much too loud, emotional, out of control and just idiotic! He considered himself above that sort of behavior and he would never be caught so…exposed that way. Iwaldi was a classic drunk in that sense and Loki could just never respect him. If it had not been for Sigyn, it would be a miracle for that man to even know his name! Still, he would admit (very, very privately) that Iwaldi did raise Sigyn well. Of course, it could be that Sigyn was like that to begin with or she took after her mother…whoever she was. Loki was curious about that since Sigyn never mentioned one but it seemed like a private matter so he let it alone. Loki was deep in his thoughts that he did not realize he had just walked headlong into Thor. Of course, Thor stood stock still like a boulder that he was but greeted Loki with a cheerful smile.

"Slow down, brother! You could fall over like that! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Loki simply skirted around him, not really answering his question and picking up his pace. Thor, unfortunately, fell right into step with him. It was baffling how such a large man like his brother could be so fast and able to catch up with him.

"You walk so fast! In a hurry to see your dear princess, are you?"

Loki shot him a look. Honestly? What business of his was it to know about what went on between him and Sigyn? Shaking his head in disapproval, Loki continued to speed up. Thor realized his mistake and protested.

"I meant no disrespect! There was no hint in what I said! I am sorry, Loki. My words were not well chosen!"

Loki rolled his eyes but slowed down just a little. At least Thor was not telling him to relax or to learn to take a joke. The silence was thick and tense again and Thor was getting very uncomfortable. He tried a second time for conversation.

"Fine weather we have had in the last month, yes?" Thor tried. He kicked himself inwardly. What a stupid thing to say! Just as he thought, Loki gave him a sidelong glance with an eyebrow raised. He was not impressed. He ignored Thor again and stared straight ahead. With a sigh, Thor decided to just be honest.

"Loki, will you stop or at least reduce your pace? I wish to speak to you."

"_What of? Is it an important business?"_

"No, brother! I have not spoken to you for a long while. I only want to speak pleasantly with you. How are you, how is Sigyn, how is your marriage…that sort of thing."

"_Fine. Fine. And fine again. Anything else_?"

"There is no need to be so curt! You may not believe it but I have missed you since you first…left us. Even when you returned home, it feels as though you never came back. I only wish to be your brother and friend again, is that so much to ask?"

This comment made Loki's blood boil. What a stupid, self-centered man!

"_Apparently, you did not understand the first time so I will repeat myself again. I. Was. Never. Your. Brother! You have quite a lot of nerve to say that I left Asgard! I did no such thing. You and your dear Papa cast me off the Bifrost like an old slipper! Then...oh and then…I tried to make my own way. I tried to prove my worth and you took that away from me too! Is there nothing that I can call mine without your overgrown shadow tainting it? So yes, it is a great deal to ask of me to be your 'friend' or your 'brother' so you can vindicate yourself of any discomfort when you see me." _

The words stung Thor but rather than making him feel hurt, his anger kindled. He roughly grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him close to his face, nose to nose.

"Listen, Loki. I will be the first to admit that I have made mistakes. I do not confess myself to a perfect being but do not think you are just a victim in all of this. Are you so ungrateful to think you have nothing of your own? You think I can match you in your intellect? Your gift of magic and sorcery? Not only that, you are married to a woman of your choosing! Whereas for me, my choice is far from this realm! Stop thinking I have everything and you are deprived of everything. If you want acceptance then take it already! We are giving it to you freely!"

Deep down…Loki would begrudgingly admit that Thor was not wrong but he refused to acknowledge that. Instead, he broke free and sent a bolt of magic to hit Thor in the chest and cleared him a good twenty feet. Thor's back hit a tree and he felt the pain of the impact. With a growl, he pulled himself up and charged after Loki, who was standing his ground firmly. He was not going to run like a coward. Loki was going to show Thor once and for all that he could be just as good if not better than him. Besides, Loki did not see Mjölnir on Thor's person so the oaf was likely powerless without it. Just as Loki was summoning a spell, his eyes widened as Thor's knuckles were coming straight as his face. The force of his strike sent Loki reeling and the pain was intense! Loki hit the ground with a loud thud and he tasted his blood. Thor actually looked worried at what he had just done but quickly resumed a fighting stance when Loki stood back up again.

Loki wiped the blood with the back of his hand and sent a look of undisguised hatred at Thor. Once again, he released a bolt of a stronger magic that hit a towering tree. The tree swayed for a few seconds and began to fall. Thor barely escaped in time as the powerful tree made its fall and thundered through the forest. Thor caught his breath and came charging at Loki. His little brother was ready for him and stood stock still. Thor tried to tackle Loki but only met the hard ground instead. Loki gave a cruel smirk as he saw Thor fall. A tried and true trick that never failed! He did not realize it, but Thor had crawled stealthily to him and grabbed his ankle. Loki gave out a strangled yelp as Thor yanked him hard. He was on his back but Thor had not let him go. Before he could project any magic, Thor slammed his fist hard into Loki's diaphragm, knocking the wind completely out of him. He began to desperately push Thor's face away but it was futile as he felt Thor roughly push his hands away and pin him down sufficiently. Blood from Loki's nose was pouring steadily down his face and his body ached terribly. Worst of all, his pride was completely shot. Even when Thor was unarmed, he was still a greater fighter and for all of Loki's magic and strategizing, he was bested once again by his brother. _Give up, Loki. He will always be better than you. _ Defeated, Loki stopped struggling and turned his head away sadly. _"Let go of me, Thor. You've won and you have proven once again that you are superior, as always. Are you satisfied now? Please leave me alone." _

Guilt washed over Thor when he looked at his little brother who lay powerless and vulnerable at his feet. Loki was not as tall as him but he was tall nonetheless. He never looked so small before but the sight gutted him when he saw Loki's hair disheveled, skin pale, and the tired defeated look in his eyes. He tried to help him but in an instant, Loki vanished into thin air. Thor yelled Loki's name but he would not return. Loki was gone and any hope of rebuilding their bond was too.

* * *

Loki transported himself to his bedroom and felt like vomiting. The bile and nausea was rising in his throat but he forced himself to swallow. Who knew how he could eject the vomit if his mouth was completely closed? His lips and mouth hurt like never before…especially since Thor's colossal fist slammed into them. He wouldn't be surprised in the least bit if his teeth were broken. Loki undressed himself from waist up, screaming internally from the pain of lifting his arms. He collapsed onto the bed and lay on his back, still feeling as winded as he did before. Laying on his side would hurt him even more. Aside from the intense physical pain, Loki felt like dying. What was here for him on this realm but more torment, humiliation, and just being…worthless? He wasn't good enough for any realm. He just wasn't… before Loki could finish his thoughts of pity, the door creaked open and in came Sigyn. He heard her loud gasp of surprise and dismay and the sound of her basket dropping onto the floor. Sigyn knelt by the side of his bed, wringing her hands and eyes wide with horror.

"Vallhalla, Loki! What happened to you? Did you fall?"

Loki weakly shook his head. His voice came in faintly in her head and she could hear the agony in his tone. "_No, Sigyn. I did not fall. I wish to be alone now."_

Sigyn shook her head vehemently. "I am not leaving you like this. You could be grievously harmed! Do not tell me to go because I will not. I will be back in a moment. I won't be long." With that, Sigyn nearly sprinted out of the room, her gown swishing behind her. Loki continued to lay in place and thought about becoming invisible but he felt so exhausted that he did not think his magic would be very successful. He was lucky to get away from Thor before he was pulverized again. He was temporarily safe here now. Loki froze when he heard Thor's voice outside of the door. Oh no…

"Loki? Loki, are you in there? I must speak to you! Please!" his voice boomed.

Loki stayed as silent as possible. Sigyn's voice sounded outside as well. Yet not for him.

"What are you looking for Thor? Loki is not in the palace. Have you seen him?" she asked. Loki was relieved as anything at hearing Sigyn lie. Their voices lowered but he couldn't make out what they were saying now. It sounded like arguing and Thor becoming silent. The door opened and Sigyn entered quietly, her face completely set and grave. In her hands were jars of healing salve and water and bandages tucked under her arm. Sigyn seated herself on Loki's right and set about the healing supplies. Loki would still not look at her. He did not want her to see him looking so pathetic and weak. It embarassed him that he was rather slender for an Asgardian male. Now, his wife was not only seeing him in a state that showed him on the worse end of a fight but that he had a most unsatisfactory body. What woman liked a man with so little musculature? He let out a muffled moan when he felt Sigyn's fingers touch a particularly painful bruise on the center of his chest. Her touch was light but physical contact hurt terribly.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. It will be painful when I apply the water and salve. I will try to be as gentle as possible." she said softly.

Loki said nothing. Sigyn gently stroked his arm and held one hand as she set to work. As she continued to rub the salve and dab the water into his skin, Loki felt his body relax. Her fingers were light on him and he could feel the little calluses on her fingertips. She did not have ladylike soft hands like his mother but he did not dislike her touch in the least. How strange that the contact of her skin soothed and calmed him more than the salve and water. Perhaps she was a better healer than she thought she was or…maybe it felt good to be touched gently after being nearly beaten to a pulp. Whatever it was, it was helping. Sigyn carefully helped Loki up into a sitting position so she could wrap bandages around his torso. She placed one hand on his back and used her thumb to hold the gauze in place as she wound it around his back. Even after she was finished, her hand still stayed there. Loki turned his head finally and looked at her. He gave her a small smile and he thanked her with his thoughts.

"Thor told me that you fought in the forest. Why?" she asked quietly.

Loki sighed. He really didn't want to tell her but he also did because he needed to vent his frustration out. He told her from start to finish what transpired in the woods. Throughout the duration of his description, Sigyn continued to stroke his back. When he finished speaking, he sat utterly still. Since Sigyn was rather pacifistic (so he assumed) he was sure she would disapprove of his behavior.

"_I am sure you think less of me since I made the first move in our little 'duel'." _he said bitterly.

"I do not. Fighting was not wise but Thor should have respected your wishes and left you be when you asked. He may want everything to return to the way things were before but that is never possible. You will both have to start over again and things must be done differently. He will have to be patient. However, you should recognize that he means well and that his words to you in the woods are true. He may not be your blood but he does care deeply for you. I am not saying forgive him for everything this minute, but he deserves better than the way you responded to him. It will be a long process but I have faith that it will all be well. "

Sigyn was right as well but at least she didn't make him feel like a scolded child. He nodded sleepily and bade her goodnight. She only then realized her hand was on his back the whole time. She only wanted to make it easier for him and touching was the best way she knew how. She could see that Loki's sleep was becoming distressed. Sigyn stroked his back until he began to quiet himself and go still. Sigyn promised herself that no matter what, she would do whatever she could to protect and help care for her husband. After everything he told her, he needed someone on his side and she was going to do that even when he did not need her any longer.

* * *

Ahk! Sorry for the excessive delay in updating! I just started a new job and I've been taking a summer class that is whooping my bum! The class is coming to a close and I'm getting used to the job now so hopefully I can update a bit more often again.

I wanted to focus the chapter on Loki and someone else besides Sigyn but as you can see I had to put them together again so the level of angst and drama is not too much. Anyway, the next chapter is more Sigyn focused so just so you know...

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, story following, and reading! I hope you like this especially since its been a while!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

Sigyn struggled to pay attention as Frigga was talking to some of the women during breakfast. Once again, she and Loki had stayed up late in the night talking. They were encouraged to take dinner in the banquet hall with everyone else but they took their dinner in their room. Usually, Loki came later in the evening after the dishes had been taken away but this time he happened to be in the room when the servants brought in the trays of food. There were two dishes and the mingling scents from both were filling the whole room. It all smelled so good but Loki had long since been immune to the scents of food by now. Sigyn, meanwhile, felt rude to be eating food in front of Loki especially since he could not partake. Loki was deeply immersed in his book while Sigyn was busily sketching in her book. The room was too quiet and when Loki looked up, he saw the food was untouched.

"_You are not eating?"_

Sigyn looked up when she heard his voice. Loki looked at her curiously.

"Perhaps later. "

Just as she went back to her sketching, her stomach grumbled loudly. She inwardly cursed at that when Loki looked up again.

"_You really must eat now. I can hear you from the other side of the room. Do you not like the dishes set out?"_

Sigyn sighed. "It is not that. I feel rude eating in front of you since…well…you cannot." she finished lamely.

Loki smiled to himself at that. She really was a sweet woman. "_Well, Sigyn, since you are a notoriously rude person… I am surprised you are holding back. Before you give me that look, I was joking and it is fine if you eat here. I really do not mind." _

A few minutes of quiet passed before he heard the clinking of the silverware against the plate but he chuckled inwardly when he saw that Sigyn sat with her back to him as she ate.

They had been married for exactly two months now. They had a bit of trouble in the very beginning but they seemed to be becoming more comfortable with one another and were adapting to each others' habits and routines. Sigyn found that Loki was a rather restless sleeper and tended to shift sleeping positions often and sometimes she would be jolted awake when his knee made contact with her back or his hand pushed her shoulder. According to Loki (although she thought he was lying), she talked in her sleep and was often saying interesting things such as "No, no…the berries need to be put beside the cream…do not mix them."

Loki also was one who went to sleep late but rose early whereas Sigyn slept early but woke late (if she were allowed to do so). He bathed in the morning while she bathed at night. Loki also preferred being indoors while Sigyn loved to roam outside. For all their differences, they had a surprising number of similarities too. They both hated anything with a sour or bitter taste. Sigyn and Loki both preferred silence over noise. The couple also read many of the same books, liked the same paintings, seasons, had similar ideas about people and life in general. Although Sigyn was a rather private person, she was telling Loki things she had never even told her father before. Of course, she had almost no one to confide in but it just seemed easy to tell him, especially when he looked so interested in what she had to say. Loki also liked that he could tell Sigyn his thoughts and she almost never expressed disapproval at him. However, she was honest with him when she disagreed with something he said but she was not rude or belittling about it.

"So what do you think, my dear? Red or gold?" cut in Frigga's voice as Sigyn was blinking to keep herself awake.

"Oh, erm…gold. Yes, gold is fine." Sigyn answered quickly, having no idea what Frigga was talking about.

Frigga smiled at her warmly, "I thought so too. Gold is a lovely color for the roses at the head table. "

Frigga turned her attention to some other detail. Sigyn tried to remember what event they were planning but then she remembered that this was the time of year when the mortals on Midgard made tribute to the Asgardians (or mainly Odin and Thor) and it was the biggest feast of the year. Although Sigyn was not in charge of any particular thing, Frigga insisted she come along and help plan the event with her. Most of the time, Sigyn just said yes to whatever Frigga said and let her mind wander.

The doors of the banquet hall opened and in walked in Freyja. Sigyn paled a bit when she saw her. She didn't know why, but something about Freyja made her uneasy. That woman always looked amused at her for something. Sigyn quickly looked away but she could still feel Freyja's eyes on her. She pretended to busy herself with the roses while Frigga spoke to Freyja but then she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She nearly screamed when she found herself nearly nose to nose with none other than Freyja. Freyja gave a melodic giggle and her smile widened into a pleased grin. Sigyn only smiled nervously in response as she tried to slow her heartbeat back down. Freyja continued to smile in that unnerving way as she continued to stare at her but the expression in her eyes was…odd.

"It is pronounced Sigyn not Sigryn, correct?" she asked. Her voice sounded like music.

"What? Oh, yes milady. "Sigyn stammered back nervously. What was wrong with her? Why did Freyja always make her so nervous? She hardly knew her!

Freyja nodded slowly, eyes never leaving her face. She tipped Sigyn's face upward and looked intently in her eyes. Suddenly, a different expression dawned on her face and her mouth parted in surprise. She forced her eyes downward as Freyja made her inspection. When she risked a peek up again, Freyja was still looking at her with the same amused look that she always did.

"I-is there something you need, milady?"

Freyja shook her head slowly and said, "No, my princess. I shall see you at the banquet. I should like to sit beside you tonight. You could possibly spare your attention from your husband for a few hours, can you not? Besides, you can make it up to him after the banquet when you…give him your undivided attention." She gave her a wink that made Sigyn flush badly. Freyja walked away leaving a very embarrassed and uncomfortable Sigyn behind.

* * *

Loki held out his arm for Sigyn to take when she left their room. What a relief that he could actually have someone interesting to "talk" to during this unbelievably boring feast. If he ever needed to escape, at least he had someone to escape with him or at least make up a believable excuse if he needed to get away. As they walked through the corridor, Loki had to admit that Sigyn looked rather fetching for the evening. Her hair was still tied back but a large section of it hung loosely over her shoulders. She was wearing a black colored gown but with gold work across the top and on the hem of her gown. The only problem was she looked a bit pale.

"_Are you well? If you are not we can always go back."_

"I am well but to be very honest, I do not wish to attend tonight. Too many people will be there…" Actually, there was only one person that she was dreading and she was trying to come up with a good excuse to keep Freyja away.

"_I will tell you something. I hate these things myself but we can leave early. Once the dancing begins, we can slip away because no one will be sober enough to notice we are gone. What do you think?" _

Sigyn merely nodded in response. She knew Loki was trying to help but it did not solve her present predicament. They came up to the doors of the banquet hall and stopped behind Thor. Loki lightly tapped Sigyn's arm.

"_Are you prepared to grace the unwashed masses of the Asgardian court with our presence?"_

She bit her lip to suppress her smile at that as Loki caught her eye and winked. The horns of the processional began and Sigyn took a deep breath. _It's only for one meal. You can be free of her and this ball afterwards. _

The opening ceremony of the feast was incredibly dry and long-winded! Every senator felt they had the right to speak and would try to outdo one another with poetic speeches and lavish adorations. As Loki scanned the room, he could tell that he was not the only bored one as Thor was fiddling with his armor, Volstagg was already drunk and giggling to himself, Sif was openly yawning, and Fandrall was flirting with a servant. Even Frigga was mentally elsewhere as she was tracing a pattern on her gown. The only well-behaved person in the room was Sigyn, who was listening with rapt attention. Loki smirked at this.

"_The senator who is speaking right now…are you aware of the age difference between he and his wife?"_

Sigyn broke her attention and looked curiously at him. Loki gave her his signature wink and mischievous expression.

"_She is two years younger than you…he is old enough to be her grandfather's grandfather!" _

The expression on Sigyn's face was priceless. Although Sigyn did not spread gossip, she certainly loved hearing it. Loki loved telling her because she responded exactly as she wanted with the gasps of shock, the headshakes of disapproval, and the blushes (his personal favorite). Sigyn was going to respond but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Freyja giving her a knowing smile. She tensed up at that and forced herself to look at the senator. Loki was a bit annoyed that Sigyn stopped paying attention to him but he was more surprised at her reaction to Freyja. He honestly couldn't understand what Sigyn was so nervous about her. She was a fool, yes but harmless really. _It must be some woman thing_, he thought to himself. Sighing, he made himself at least look awake as the speaker droned. At last, after what seemed like hours, Odin clapped his hands and the servants began arranging the table. Various guests got up and walked from table to table but Loki and Sigyn stayed put. Loki was just about to tell her some more juicy news of the senator when Freyja's voice cut in.

"Ah, my goodly prince and princess! How well you both look this evening! Marriage becomes you both, does it not?" she simpered.

Loki did not even try to hide his eye roll (which Freyja ignored) as the lady seated herself beside Sigyn. She leaned across and whispered loudly to Loki. "I am sure she is not so quiet when it is just the two of you, is it?"

"_Tsk, tsk Lady Freyja. I was not aware that you took to "watching" to get your satisfaction...it happens to the older ones. Or so I have been told since you have been in this realm longer than I have. "_

Freyja gave Loki an ugly look but said nothing to him as she merely leaned back to focus on Sigyn, who was trying desperately to not be noticed by her.

The meal was served before them and Sigyn began to hastily cut up food to look busy. Freyja chuckled at how obvious it was that the princess was uncomfortable by her. Maybe she already knew…

"Iwaldi is well, is he not? I have not been in his company for a great while…I would say for ten and eight years, to be precise."

Sigyn froze at that. Wait, how did Freyja know her father? Iwaldi never said a word about her before. If she knew her father, he would have reminded her every day that he did.

"He is well. My father has never mentioned you before so I am afraid you must be mistaken."

To her surprise, Freyja laughed aloud. "It is of no surprise to me that he would not. He and I knew each other rather well. Well enough that I saw your birth."

Now this had to be a lie! Asgardians considered it a great privilege if a god or goddess came to their birth and again, Iwaldi would never let her forget it. "He does not speak of it if you did. Are you sure it was my birth?"

Freyja continued to chuckle. "Oh, I am very sure. You cried very little at the time and it was rather interesting how completely unlike your mother you were…and still are."

It felt like Sigyn's heart stopped for a moment. "Y-you knew my mother too?"

Freyja grinned as she cut up her meat. "I do. Although you both are so very different, she is very proud of you."

Sigyn let her utensils clatter and turned fully to Freyja. "You cannot mean that. I never knew my mother…how can she be proud of me if we never met?" she barely whispered, tone urgent.

Freyja took hold of Sigyn's hand and leaned in closely to whisper in her ear. "I always knew a daughter of mine would marry a prince…even if it wasn't the most desirable prince but a royal nonetheless. Well done, my dear." She leaned back, smiling proudly.

Sigyn's face went ash-grey. No. No, no this could not be! She tried to speak but no words came out. Freyja leaned in again and kissed her on the cheek. With that, she got up and walked away.

She felt so sick and upset. Sigyn needed to speak to Iwaldi right now! He had to tell her that Freyja was lying and her mother was someone else! She had to leave at once. She stood up but Loki's hand stayed hers.

"_Ah, excellent! Are we leaving already?"_

"I need to speak to my father right away. You can go back if you wish."

"_Sigyn, what is wrong? What do you need to speak to your father about?"_

Her voice broke a little," Please do not ask me that now. I need to speak to him right away and I promise I will tell you everything. I must leave at once…" She did not even wait for his reply as she nearly bolted from the room. Loki was utterly baffled. She was fine a few moments ago! She and Freyja were talking and then suddenly she was nearly in tears. Loki's eyes narrowed at the idea that Freyja had insulted his wife. He scanned the room for her but she was nowhere to be found. When he found out what happened, he would personally see to it that Freyja would pay for what she had done.

* * *

Loki had long since retreated to his rooms but Sigyn had not returned yet. Just as Loki donned his traveling cloak to fetch her, she entered in but looking completely distraught and her face tear-streaked. When she saw him, she did not even try to hold back the tears. _Oh dear…_Loki was clueless on how to stop people from crying. Now he had a sobbing mess of a woman on his hands and he could do nothing for her. He suddenly remembered his mother giving him or Thor water to calm them if they wept as children. Loki made a swift motion with his hand and conjured a water glass.

"_Here, drink this first and sit down." _ Sigyn slowed her crying down but was still sobbing a little and hiccupped as she drunk the water. Her face was red and dirty from the tears and her eyes were swollen. In short…crying was not her best look.

"_I take it you have spoken to your father?" _

Sigyn nodded, trying to take in deep breaths. "I did and I wish I had not!"

"Y_ou told me you were going to tell me what has happened. Speak."_

Sigyn would not look at him, "F-Freyja told me that sh-she is my…m-m-mother!" Just saying that made her begin to cry again.

Loki, on the other hand, was just as stunned. Freyja was Sigyn's mother? Iwaldi had a child with FREYJA? Honestly…the shocking part of the whole business was what in Hel did Iwaldi do to convince Freyja to lay with him and have his child? Of course, he was not going to say that out loud, seeing how upset Sigyn was. Truth be told, he would be crying too if he found out he had such idiots for parents but again, no word of that to Sigyn.

"_Is that what Freyja told you? Did Iwaldi tell you the truth?"_

Sigyn barely regained her composure. "He told me that he once happened upon Freyja in the woods. Her horse startled and she fell from it. He helped her and took her home. They were together for only a few months and he had sworn that he would tell no one of their bond. He had once asked her to marry him but she laughed and said she belonged to no man. She disappeared then and he heard no word or saw her for months. He told me that one night he heard a knock on the door and when he went to the door, he found me in a basket. There was a note on it saying I was his."

He honestly did not know what to say to all of this. Sigyn did not even seem to realize he was there because she was staring straight at the wall and her breathing becoming heavy with anger.

"SHE LEFT ME ON THE DOORSTEP ALONE AND HE NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!" she screamed.

Loki became genuinely taken aback at hearing Sigyn scream like this. She was a very mild person and the most he had ever seen her do was cry a few tears or take a harder tone of voice but not outright sobbing and shrieking. Although his parentage situation had been very different, he could at least relate to being lied to by those you trusted above all else. It was upsetting him now, to see her react like this. She was supposed to be the calm and rational one between the two of them. Maybe she could not be all the time and sometimes it had to be his turn. Loki scooted over closer to her and took her hand in his, lacing his finger in between hers.

"_Believe it or not, I can relate to your pain. Odin kept my parentage from me for years. You feel betrayed, do you not? You are his daughter, not just anyone. You had a right to know who your mother was all these years. You are allowed to be angry about this. Yet, you cannot change anything now. Its too late for Freyja to try and act like your mother now and you do not live in Iwaldi's house anymore for it to matter."_

"But why would he not tell me? I had asked him before as a child and he never said anything. He told me to never ask him again!"

"_What would it have done? Trust me, I know Freyja and you do not want that woman acting as your mother. Besides that, you grew up well without her. Its better that you never knew her from before than her being in your life and suddenly leaving because she grew tired of a life with a husband and daughter. You never needed her and she will not be a part of your life now. You have my word on that."_

Sigyn sighed. Her husband was right…ultimately but it still upset her that Iwaldi kept it from her. Even if he did tell her, Freyja would not have been there still and everything would have been just as it always was. Perhaps it was painful for him to speak of her because Freyja left him alone too. If anyone was at fault here it was Freyja.

"_Oh Sigyn, I know that my words do not make you feel better but when you wake tomorrow, everything will be as it always was. Your father will continue to heal. Freyja will still be as moronic as she ever. You will still sketch, read, eat sweets, wander in the garden, unabashedly enjoy any gossip I say, and huff when I tease you. You will see, nothing is undisturbed and all is well."_He squeezed her hand brushed the back of it with his thumb. At last, Sigyn gave him a smile, a weak one but a smile at least. She nodded and thanked him for sitting with her.

The couple did not sleep that night as Loki eagerly told her more embarrassing and awkward stories of the senators and other people of the court. All in all, the evening went on exactly as Loki wished. He and his wife escaped a dreadful party early and he managed to get her to smile at him.

* * *

Okie dokie, folks! A couple of you knew already that Freyja was Sigyn's mum so that was good observation on your part. Now that I've shown Loki and Sigyn trust each other, you can see that they are starting to care about one another to and support each other during upsetting times. Next chapter will be less jarring in terms of angst and crying (actually no crying or angst that I can think of) and well, it will be a lighter chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Oh, also, I am thinking about changing the rating of the story but I want to hear your opinions first. Let me know if I should or should not and I'll keep your input in mind. Thanks as always for all the support! Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

It was one of the hottest days of summer for Asgard. Sól always did this at least once a year but it made everyone else in the realm completely miserable. Even after breakfast, the Asgardians were already desperate for a second bath to gain reprieve from the blistering heat. Loki awoke sweating from the sunlight entering the room. _Damned S__ó__l and her ridiculous excuses for burning the entire realm alive! Honestly, we all understand that she is in charge of the sun. Odin really enables her far too much with this pointless feast day! _ Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, Loki sat up and flung the covers off in annoyance. Today was already awful if he was this annoyed just as he woke up. He glanced over at Sigyn, who was still fast asleep. Really, the woman could sleep through anything and everything. Even if Thor was having the realm's greatest tantrum, shooting bolts of thunder and lightning, she would merely stir and continue to sleep. How lucky she was to be able to sleep without haunting dreams or memories. What he would give if he could sleep as soundly as she could, free from the things he had done, seen, or heard…free from _him. _ When was it all just going to stop? When could he finally cease to be punished for everything and be forgiven? Even Thor's punishment and aftermath was nowhere near as severe as his. _Then again Thor did not kill anyone Asgardians deemed innocent and that he is the Golden Son. _

Although Loki would rarely admit it out loud, there were some things about Thor that Loki was relieved he did not have to put up with. At least he was already good and married whereas Frigga was very desperately trying to find a suitable wife for Thor. Not only that, Loki got to choose his wife and she was NOT a simpering idiot, desperate to be a princess. Sigyn was unique compared to all the women in the court and from the Asgardian towns and cities. She was clever and resourceful. When he learnt that Sigyn had dismissed her dressing and bathing attendants, he was rather pleased with her for doing so. _Good for her, she is a grown woman and she should be able to do those things herself. _ If Sigyn became hungry during a non-meal time, she would find her own food rather than ask someone to bring it to her. If her clothing tore, she could mend them herself. Recently, she mended a tunic of his and repaired the leather strap on his boot. "No need to bother anyone to do a simple task when I already know how to sew", she he told him when he encountered her fixing the boot. When she didn't know the answer to a question, she would try to find out first before asking him or someone else to tell her. Sigyn was independent and refused to give that up just because she was a princess now. He found that so fascinating about her since very few women he knew would do the same.

It did irk him greatly that people thought Sigyn was an odd woman. Of course, Sigyn was likely not paying attention but he heard the way people talked about her. It made him clench his fists in anger if some maid talked about how the new princess seemed "unfit" for the palace since she was "common". He hated it when people judged her silence as coldness or arrogance. If they knew anything, they would know that Sigyn was worlds away from being cold and or conceited. Worst of all, he felt rage when people claimed her behavior with Loki was merely an act and that she was probably very miserable with him. He recalled at a dinner gathering, he and Sigyn were bored as usual. Loki waved his hand and the folds in his napkins took shape. The folds took on the form of a minister and began to imitate him talking incessantly. He felt himself swell with pride when Sigyn gave a rare giggle at the napkin's actions. However, he overheard two women later discussing how "Loki's poor wife had to pretend to be amused at such childish behavior, lest he kill her or turn her into an old hag." Well, if they wanted to see old hags, he could help them with that. As he walked back into the shadows, he still felt angry that anyone would think he would harm his wife or that she disliked him. Was it so impossible to believe that he could be kind to someone or that someone could be willingly kind to him? Were they all so desperate to deprive him of that too? Of course, Loki was not Loki if he did not actually mull over what he heard. Too many people were saying that about Sigyn. Perhaps it could be true? That she secretly desired a life away from him or life with another? He could not read her mind but what did she really dream about at night or think about when she had that faraway, wistful look in her eyes? Yet…Sigyn smiled so little at other people but she smiled with him (sometimes just upon seeing him) and he was more than certain he was the only one in the palace that heard her laugh aloud. She told him things she told no one else. Couldn't that count for something? All these thoughts were weighing down too heavily on him and it was putting him in an even more negative mood than he was in upon waking up in the heat. Might as well get up and try to get through today as soon as he could for a slightly better tomorrow.

He staggered back into his chambers, some hours later. Loki felt as though he could collapse. Thor and his savage little friends insisted that he come and practice dueling with them. Or rather, Thor insisted on it and _persuaded_ the Warrior's Three and Sif to allow Loki to come along. Loki really did not wish to but he could somewhat appreciate the effort his brother was making. Sif acted as though Loki were completely invisible (fine by him), Fandral gave him a look of undisguised hatred (was that the best he could do?), Volstagg looked nervous (but of course), and Hogan showed no reaction (no surprise there). It had been months since he had dueled like this and it very nearly wiped him out. However, he was rather pleased with himself when he bested Fandral and Sif. He drew with Volstagg and Hogan, but of course lost to Thor. When he kicked Fandral's blade out of the way and pointed his spear into his chest, signifying his victory, Fandrall gave out a growl and flung dirt in his face. Even then, Loki still managed to effectively pin Fandral back and push his face into the ground. Giving him a little smirk, Loki wiped his face and began to walk out of the indoor training grounds. Fandral, however, was not quite finished with him. He uttered a rather inappropriate remark about Loki's conquest against him and Sif as the only conquests he has ever had…despite being married.

Loki stopped dead in his tracks and very slowly turned around. He could hear nothing but those words that Fandral just said. He saw nothing but Fandral's arrogant smirk. Simply put, Loki was going to kill him. He lunged at Fandral, who was shocking unprepared for the attack and he gave a cry of pain when Loki easily snapped his collar bone. Thor sharply pulled Loki off of him and began to drag him away. When Sif and the others tried to help Fandral, Thor barked, "Leave him there! I will deal with him!" Loki was trying to push Thor off of him until Thor dragged him into another room. Thor's words to him actually surprised him.

"Calm yourself, Loki. Fandral is jealous you bested him. His words were unwise and spoken foolishly. Not only did he insult you, but he insulted your wife. I would have done the same if someone spoke to me in that way. However, we are going to take him to a healer. Keep yourself distant from Fandral today. He will try to bait you again and hurting him is exactly what he wants. You will not have to duel with him again if you do not wish to. I will speak to him about his disrespect. He should know better than that."

Loki allowed Thor to pat the side of his cheek as he used to do when they were young. Loki nodded his head in thanks and walked out the door. True, his relations with the Thor were not great or brotherly but much of Loki's animosity towards him had cooled down and Thor was siding with him more in front of Odin or anyone else that seemed to look down on Loki. It was not enough but still, Loki would admit it was kind of Thor to do so (but only to himself).

Loki still felt angry with Fandral and punched the wall hard. It angered him so much because it was true. Sigyn and Loki had been married for quite a while and they still were nowhere close to consummating their marriage. Sigyn just didn't seem like a very physically affectionate person and whatever little of it there was remained between their hands. There still lay a large gap between them in their bed and it stayed that way nightly. To be honest, Loki was not even sure if Sigyn was even interested in that aspect of marriage. This was a highly unusual thing for an Asgardian. The culture was rife with sexuality and romance. Asgardians were encouraged to marry young and have lots of children. Sigyn, on the other hand, had never spoken a word about children or expressed any fondness for them. In her defense, there were not really any small children in the palace for her to see so and she hadn't any siblings or extended family to experience them. Loki could do without children for a while but Sigyn's apparent disinterest in the marital bed never really bothered him (except on their wedding night) until now.

Loki, himself, was not untouched but his own history with women was a spectacular failure. His first and only encounter was when he completed all the rituals and rites of passage into manhood. To celebrate, Thor and the other warriors took him to a bordello to drink and have him pass "the real test". They all chose for him an exceptionally beautiful woman and eagerly pushed him into her chambers, drunkenly giggling and encouraging him. She had flirted with him, teased him, and beguiled him. It was all too much and he lost control of himself. The whore laughed at him, a long and loud ridiculing laugh at his accident. In a fit of anger, Loki turned her into a hideous beast, leaving her to bellow in horror at her new appearance in the mirror. Since then, he was very put off from pursuing any women he was attracted to. It especially didn't help if they all looked afraid of him or stared at him with a look of disdain or revulsion. However, he would be lying (badly at that) if he said he had no interest or desire to have sex. Naturally, on his wedding night, he looked forward to the prospect of it but that turned out a complete disaster. Even if Loki and Sigyn were bonding more, this remained a completely untouched subject.

Now, back in his chambers again, Loki was about to face a very interesting little problem. Without realizing it, Loki strode to the bathing chamber in the rooms to wash his face. The door was slightly ajar and as soon as he pulled the door back a little more…he froze, torn between slamming the door shut or staying exactly where he was. Sigyn's back was to him, but she was bathing in the washing basin before him. He could only see her bare back but he was already clenching the door knob, completely absorbed in watching her. Her dark hair hung to the middle of her back, contrasting sharply with her white skin. The way the wet hair stuck to her looked like flowing ink. The water droplets from the tips of her hair slid slowly down, further and further still. Loki's face grew hotter and hotter by the second. It was bad enough that he was only just thinking about the lack of physical intimacy between them and now this was just completely unfair. What was strange about all this was that Sigyn did not have a particularly beautiful body. Her shoulder blades were jutting out almost painfully and her shoulders looked sharp and bony. She did not have the soft, pretty curves that the women in the court all seemed to have. Yet…he still wanted her. Loki still wanted to touch her and hold her close to him. He still wanted to see her completely bare before him. Somehow, Sigyn could incite desire in him even if she wasn't a traditional beauty. His hand on the knob became moist and without realizing it his hand slipped off and caused the door knob to rattle loudly. Sigyn turned suddenly, craning her neck to see who was there. Loki cursed to himself and quickly withdrew behind the door, heart beating fast. What if Sigyn saw him? She would be utterly disgusted and horrified at such bizarre behavior.

"Loki? Are you there?" she called out. Loki stayed silent, pushing himself deep into the wall. There was nothing at all for a few moments until he heard the quiet sound of lapping water. He felt a bit more relieved at the sound of her resuming her bathing but he forced himself to go into his workroom. He couldn't let this happen again. Whatever respect he had from Sigyn, he wanted to keep it. It would crush him if the day came when Sigyn thought less of him and saw him the way that everyone else did.

In recent weeks, Sigyn was beginning to open up more to the older women of the court such as the wives, mothers, and sisters of the ministers and politicians. These women were often consorting with Frigga but since her mother-in-law had her accompany her on quite a few outings, she was becoming better acquainted with Frigga's companions. Based on Sigyn's observations of courtly behavior during feasts and other important gatherings, nobody seemed very interested in discussing politics, science, the future of Asgard, and other enlightening subjects. Yet, these women were all well educated and sophisticated. Frigga did not put up with empty headed women and didn't want her daughter- in-law wasting her time with company like that either. Once in a while, the little group of women would sometimes speak of less serious matters and just enjoy one another's company. Growing up, Sigyn never really interacted with other girls often but she did genuinely enjoy these gatherings in Frigga's receiving room every week. Today, however, she was having a quiet side conversation with a woman named Siraia. She was the wife of a councilmember and a shrewd businesswoman who had amassed a sizeable amount of wealth from her landowning. Sigyn liked her because Siraia spoke her mind and but was tactful with her words and actions. She sat with Sigyn near a window and began to talk while the other ladies engaged in their own little conversations. Siraia rubbed her heavily pregnant belly as she spoke.

"My dear Sigyn, while it is a true miracle that a woman can shelter a life inside of her body, do not think it is all a bed of roses. You will find, in time, it can be a rather uncomfortable predicament!" she grinned weakly as she shifted to a more comfortable position.

Sigyn gave a small nod. It wasn't going to happen any time soon, considering that she was still a virgin.

"Tell me, have you and your husband begun considering children?" Siraia asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Not at the moment."

Siraia nodded in approval. "Take your time with that. My own husband and I chose to wait sometime before we began to seriously discuss children. We had plenty of time to bond with one another and enjoy our marriage. Speaking of which, how do you like being married?"

Sigyn smiled lightly. "It goes well, thank you. Loki is kind to me and he is very interesting to talk to."

"Well, the intellectual matching is certainly important as is his treating you well. I must admit from when I first saw you, I was concerned about your state. Your mother-in-law informed me of that vile teacher of yours and it only made sense. You and Loki do make a handsome couple, indeed. It is evident that he is rather taken with you."

This made Sigyn scoff a little, but she still smiled. She would be the first to admit that Loki was not like typical husbands of the court that took up with other women but she knew that she was no beauty to hold his attention. In fact, sometimes she felt a little sad that Loki would be accompanied by such a homely girl when he was…so handsome himself. Lately, she was becoming much more aware of the fact and found herself becoming increasingly more attracted to him. Every day, she found herself looking forward to their late into the night talks, the little games he would play to amuse her, the way he looked when he was deep in thought or reading a book, the way his eyes smiled at her.

"You do not believe me? What is so strange about that?" Siraia demanded.

Sigyn shrugged again but wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Siraia's voice softened and she took Sigyn's hand, "Sigyn, do you honestly believe that your husband is not attracted to you?"

"Siriaia, I know very well I am not a pretty woman. Even when my father told me I was, I never believed him. I just do not see why he would be when there are so many other beautiful women here."

"Oh, Sigyn. Any wise woman knows that a man does not have to be attracted to a woman because of the way she looks. Our culture and way of life might have us believe that but I can assure you that thinking is not true. I know the story of how you and Loki met and it only took one meeting with you for him to decide that you were the one he wanted to marry. You did not convince him to do so by wearing the prettiest gown or dancing with him all night. You did by being yourself. Be proud of yourself for that."

Siraia continued on, "I know my words seem empty to you know but you will see I am right in time. On the other hand, I will tell you something, woman to woman. "She leaned forward and whispered some rather choice information in Sigyn's ear. Sigyn blushed heavily at what Siraia was saying but she wouldn't deny it, it sounded very interesting. When Siraia finished speaking, she gave Sigyn a little wink and patted her hand. Sigyn shyly thanked her but the slightly older woman waved it off. "Thank me in a few weeks when he is following you about like a wolf pup."

_Above all, be comfortable with yourself and be sure of your actions. Only do what you are comfortable with. _ Sigyn reminded herself as she brushed out her hair. Before going to bed, she often wore it in a tight braid. Tonight, she still wore it in a braid but tied it very loosely so small tendrils of hair fell around her face. Her head snapped up when she heard the door open and shut. Loki had come in for the evening, looking more tired than usual. She felt concern rise in her when she saw him in such a state.

"Loki? Are you well?"

He looked up before answering but he suddenly felt confused. Something was different about Sigyn. Her face looked softer and she looked more her age but what was different? He regarded her for a few moments, eyes narrowed as he tried to think what was different. He then made his realization that her braid was different. He had to admit, he liked this particular look more than the older one. It made her look more carefree and playful rather than look so serious. He wasn't sure what Sigyn's reaction would be to a compliment so he said nothing.

When the couple took their respective places in bed, they began to talk as they usually did. The conversation then turned to Thor and his reluctance to wed.

"I do not understand why Thor would be so hesitant. He has so many lovely women to choose from." Sigyn remarked.

Loki gave a big eye roll to that. "_Lovely they may be but they are all incredibly stupid. I do not blame him for his excessive refusals." _

Sigyn gave a sly quirk of her mouth. "Since when did Thor care for having an intelligent wife?"

This made Loki's eyes light up and he gave her arm a little push. "_Did you just imply that the future king of Asgard is shallow and thereby imperfect?"_

Sigyn ducked her head but the little grin was still there. "I did not imply….I deduced."

Loki's laughter rang out in her head. Sigyn asked again seriously as to why Thor was disinterested in marriage. Loki proceeded to tell her about his time on Midgard and the mortal woman he met.

"_Since then, no other woman can take her place. Not even Lady Sif, whom everyone was so sure he would marry. Neither seem interested in marriage to one another, I believe." _

Sigyn rested her head onto propped up fist and looked at Loki. "And you? Was there ever a woman that once caught your eye? I will not be angry if you say yes."

Loki felt incredibly awkward at that question. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. It would be easy to lie to Sigyn and tell her no but lying to Sigyn didn't feel right and he felt she was clever enough to see through it.

"_There were many women that came to my notice but none that I ever pursued. It seemed that any maiden whom I turned my attentions were all disinterested in me. If, on the rare occasion, a woman spoke to me it was because she wished to gain my approval and improve her chances with Thor. Clever idea, I suppose. Yet it was one I could easily dismantle." _

Sigyn gave a thoughtful nod but said nothing further. Loki continued to stare at her expectantly.

"_Well? I answered your question. Was there not a young man in your past?" _

"There was one. His name was Jorhan. A very quiet boy but he was rather handsome."

Loki did not know why but he felt a flare of jealousy rise up. "_Oh? And what exactly did this Jorhan do?"_

"He worked as a farmhand in the local stables. His mother pitied Papa and I for not having a woman in our home and often invited us to their home for dinner. "

"_Was this young man your…sweetheart?" _he asked with his voice and tone completely icy.

Oh dear. Making him jealous deliberately was no way to earn his affections. She smiled gently and answered, "No, not at all. I doubt Jorhan even noticed that I existed. It has been long since I have seen or thought of him."

There was a time when Loki would have accused Sigyn of lying but looking into her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to say so. He could easily see Sigyn being ignored and unnoticed….much like him.

"_So he was the only one?" _

This made Sigyn smile wider but she shook her head. "No, Loki. It was only him. If I look back on it, I cannot even say that I felt anything more for him than attraction which faded away as soon as he was gone. "

This made Loki feel much more reassured. He didn't know why it upset him so to hear that Sigyn once had feelings for someone else. Throughout the night, however, Loki slept uneasily and woke just a little while before dawn. When he was a boy, he used to wake at this time to watch the sunrise. There was always something so peaceful about the bluish grey sky and the cool, gentle air. He stood out on the balcony, forgetting to close the door. He closed his eyes and let the silence wash over him. They snapped open when he felt a hand on his back. Sigyn quietly stood beside him and they watched in silence, not feeling any need to speak to one another. Sigyn began to shiver after a while.

"_Go back inside, Sigyn. You did not get much rest, I am sure."_

She nodded but did something very unexpected. She took hold of Loki's hand and laced her fingers between his and began to lead him back to their room. Once they were both back in bed, she curled up close to him and whispered to him to sleep well. Loki's heart was beating so fast at the sudden contact and her closeness. For the first time in a long while, Loki slept for the next few hours soundly. The whole time while the couple slept, Sigyn had not released his hand.

* * *

Ehh...sorry for the disgustingly long delay! Work makes me sleepy and lazy when I come home. Anyway, this chapter is (as you have read) on the fluffy side and the next one will be too but be prepared for some more drama but I'm giving them a break and I'm going to let these two be silly for a bit.

Also, I know some of you will disagree with Loki's history with women but I wanted this interpretation because it just adds to his insecurities and its one more thing he compares himself to Thor over. Additionally, Loki is a loner so he doesn't get out much either so the number of women he may have liked may not be much at all. That and I'm going to make him a little bit of a closet romantic but you can see that in the next chapter. :P

Toodles!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

Loki, for one, never much cared for birthdays. With so many feasts and banquets held in the palace, birthday celebrations never felt much like a specialized event or occasion. It was yet another gathering to attend. As a prince, anything he desired was his so gifts or favorite meals held no delight. In essence, a birthday was just another day for him. He never paid any mind to anyone else's birthday either. What was so grand about being in the realm another year when you could nearly be immortal? Loki had also never given a gift to anyone in his life. Why bother? The members of his family were in the same position as he and he did not really have any friends to give anything to. It was not as though he openly did not want to but the need was not there. This year, however, Loki's attitude towards birthdays and gifts was rather different this year. It all happened because of a "conversation" he had with Sigyn a week ago. It was Iwaldi's birthday and Sigyn was busily bundling up a medium-sized basket. She had also informed him she would be back the next day as she would be spending the night at her father's house.

"_Whatever on Asgard for? Did he bump his head again?" _

Sigyn gave him an annoyed look. Although Loki and Sigyn were getting along better than when they first married, they still had some matters that they argued or got annoyed with one another with. Iwaldi was one of them. It annoyed Loki that Sigyn was constantly visiting her father during the day or spending evenings at her old home with him. As far as he was concerned, Sigyn was no longer under his care nor should he under Sigyn's. She was _HIS_ wife and her place belonged with him! He probably wouldn't be as put out over the matter if he actually respected his father in law. Since he did not, he felt that the bumbling fool was just a barrier between him and Sigyn. All the times she spent with her father and instead of him made him viciously jealous. She lived with him for eight and ten years! His time as the man in her life was over and it was his turn! Sigyn, on the other hand, thought Loki was being unreasonable and did not want to exclude Iwaldi from her life just because she was married and living away from him. He was the one who raised her, cared for her, and loved her dearly! Being married did not mean that she cut out all the people from her life before. Besides, she once thought meanly to herself, even if Loki had a poor relationship with his father did not mean that everyone should too. Her husband could be rather possessive, to say the least. Where did he honestly think she was going when she went to her father? Did he not trust her? Nonetheless, it was an issue that was best not discussed lest they end up on other sides of the room and fuming.

Sigyn chose to ignore his snide remark. "It is Papa's birthday today. I will be back tomorrow after breakfast."

"_Why tomorrow? His birthday is only for one day. There is no need for you to be gone for so long."_

"He is all alone at home and I want to make a nice meal and spend time with him. It will make him happy."

Loki rolled his eyes at that. "_Is that not what you do when you go off to him on any other occasion? It is not as though his birthday is a special occasion like you are making it appear."_

Sigyn gripped the basket tightly and shut her eyes in annoyance. "It is special to me, Loki! I would do the very same for you or something else that you liked on your birthday. Now, please, I will come back tomorrow morning. You will hardly even miss me while I am away."

Loki still looked very put out and almost…disappointed that Sigyn was still choosing to leave him. Rather than leaving him unhappy with her, Sigyn stepped forward to him and brushed a lock of hair out of his face and cupped the side of it with her hand.

"I promise that I will give you a lovely birthday when it comes. It is an important day for me, too. "

Loki sighed but felt himself calm at her words. "_It would be lovely if you stayed the whole day and night with me and no one interfered." _

Sigyn rolled her eyes but still smiled and stroked his cheek. Despite their little skirmishes, Loki was pleased to see that his wife was becoming more affectionate to him and had move passed simply touching his hands. They still had quite a way to go but he was going to take what he could get.

After his wife left, Loki was surprisingly not in the bad mood he thought he would be in. Rather, he was in a very curious state of mind. What would Sigyn do for him on his birthday? What sort of gift could she give him? Through the course of the afternoon, he pondered what exactly did his wife have in mind for him. As his thoughts were racing in his head, he suddenly realized he had not thought of what he would do for Sigyn's birthday. Honestly…what could he do? She would very likely be showered in more gowns, jewelry, silks, furs, wines, sweets, and all sorts of things from the family and members of court. Yet she had very little interest in those (save for the sweets). Getting her a book would be too contrived of an idea and really, every book in the Great Library was hers. Supplies for her drawings also seemed like a poor choice of a gift too and one that would not seem to stand out. No, he would have to think hard about this. As it was, he really did not have much time to come up with an idea as her birthday was in a mere week and a half.

An evening or so later, Loki thought about phrasing a question carefully to gauge what Sigyn would want for her birthday.

"_Tell me, Sigyn. What was the finest gift you have ever received?" _

Sigyn looked thoughtful for a moment. "Papa once informed the schoolmistress that he needed to take me away from lessons early as there was work to be done at home. Instead, we went into the woods and waiting there was a lovely picnic near the brook. We spent the entire afternoon and early evening there and then he took me to the Bifröst at night when it glows its brightest. "

Loki waited to hear the part of her father giving her a gift but she had stopped speaking. "_What was your gift?"_

"It is my happiest memory. "

He looked at her blankly. "_That is not really a gift, Sigyn."_

"Of course it is! Why, it's the best gift one can ever receive! You can never outgrow it, it does not become damaged or faded with time, and it is always there when you need it."

Loki merely nodded and the couple talked a little longer into the night. He had tried to wheedle out any more hints and clues but nothing she said was much of an indication of what she would like to have. It only meant to him that he would just have to think harder.

After countless lists and several diagrams, nothing seemed right. In frustration, he threw his writing tool at the wall. Why was he even going through all this trouble to begin with? Sigyn did not need anything! Birthdays were wastes of time and wasting all his energy on one silly day was too much. But then…he could imagine the look of curiosity on her face as she took the gift from him, the eager undoing of the coverings, and the look of surprise and delight as she would open it. She would smile more widely than he had ever seen her smile. Joy would emanate from her eyes and all other gifts would lay forgotten except his. He would be the hero and perhaps then that foolish old man would not seem so important any longer. Loki suddenly felt much more motivated to keep persevering with his efforts and continued his brainstorming.

It was late into the evening when the idea finally came to him. Surely she would appreciate the significance of the gesture. Now, the only way to make it a reality was for him to let his thoughts do a bit of talking. He may not be able to use his tongue, but his mental words were still rather persuasive.

Loki rose early and chose to spend the majority of the day away from Sigyn. Let the others take up her attention and time now so he could have her all to himself in the evening when it mattered. Since it was Sigyn's first birthday as a princess in the palace, the extravagance of the feast was something to behold. Not a single maid or cook was without work and everyone was scurrying madly to complete their increased workload on time. Even though it was Sigyn's birthday and a happy day, she was feeling slightly down. From the time she woke, she was being dragged from one room to another for varying dress fittings, hair styling, and general beautification. She was used to those things now but it still put her off that people tried to talk about her in "secret" right before her. Not only that, Loki seemed to have forgotten all about her birthday. She kept reprimanding herself that it was childish to expect that from him. Also, she hadn't seen him all day and no one seemed to know where he was. Sigyn knew that Loki didn't like feasts and she didn't either but it was being held for her and…couldn't he just come for her? _Stop it, Sigyn! You would not want him to suffer needlessly through a party you yourself do not wish to attend! You are a grown woman and it is silly for you to expect everyone to drop what they are doing to wish you a happy birthday! _Despite the self-talk, she was still thinking it would have been nice to get some sort of acknowledgement, especially from her husband.

Wandering through the halls after Frigga told her to rest, Sigyn encountered Loki. While she never felt upset or unhappy when she saw him, she felt just a little excited. Loki looked deep in thought as always but instead of giving her a mischievous wink or even letting his eyes smile, he unregistered for a moment but then looked indifferent. _What is wrong?_ She wondered. Sigyn tried smiling at him but to her dismay, he only gave her a disinterested nod of his head. What did she do? He spoke to her pleasantly yesterday and in the evening. Well, it was more than pleasantly. He had made her laugh aloud (which was no easy feat) when he began to impersonate the Great Librarian's voice and mannerisms. She tried not to laugh (he was a kindly, albeit confused old man) at first but Loki had such a gift for changing his "voice" and acting out facial expressions and body language. She was nearly in tears when he was telling her the story of how Loki had once rearranged all the books in the wrong place deliberately. He had to reassure Sigyn several times that he put them back in the right locations. He seemed pleased with himself for making her laugh but now…he was acting very coldly towards her with his difference. Sigyn tried once more to catch his interest.

"Will you attend the feast tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow, "_Is there one tonight? Who is it for?"_

Honestly? Loki didn't even know it was her birthday? Sigyn had to tell herself again not to be disappointed. "Loki…the feast is for me tonight."

"_Why for?"_

"Em….the feast is for my…birthday."

Loki only stared at her. "_Is it now? Well, then I suppose I will have to attend then, will I?" _

Sigyn couldn't believe his reaction. What was wrong with him? Sigyn wasn't even going to try to reason his behavior. It was not even about her birthday anymore or whether he had acknowledged it. Sigyn opened her mouth to confront his rudeness but she was far too upset to say anything. When Sigyn became this way, she always ended up saying something foolish and Loki would make her look and sound like a fool. Instead, she just abruptly turned and walked away. Sometimes, she wondered why people ever got married at all!

As Sigyn stormed off, Loki watched her go. He was torn from feeling pleased with how well his plan was working and feeling guilty for making Sigyn so upset. He would have to let her stay angry with him for a few hours before he made things right again. He only hoped that his plan would work! Closing his eyes, he made himself invisible and began to carry out his work.

Sigyn tiredly lay down on the bed, still feeling distraught at her interaction with Loki in the afternoon. She turned her head and saw a very small box laying atop of Loki's pillow. Curiously, she picked up the box and shook it lightly. There was a slight noise but she couldn't tell anything. She opened it up but began to smile widely at what was inside. Long ago, she had told Loki about a necklace Iwaldi's mother had saved for her but died before giving it to her. It came into her possession when she was five years of age. When she was playing by a local well, she accidently dropped the pendant in the well, never seeing it again. She had described it to be in the shape of a lotus blossom but it was the color of a very light pearl grey. Loki had replicated it exactly so, based on her description. Why, he had been pretending the whole time! He hadn't forgotten after all! Sigyn was relieved that there was no animosity between them but she felt very silly for not thinking that he was trying to trick her. _Really, Sigyn! You have been married to this man for nearly four months! You still haven't learned when he is teasing you! _ A small paper caught her eye in the box and she unfolded the note. In very tiny letters, it read:

"_This is not the only object. The beauty lies on the shores of patience and in the waves of calm." _

Sigyn was puzzled. Not the only object? Something else would come, she understood that but what? Did Loki leave her any other clues? She searched all over the rooms but found nothing. What on Asgard was he talking about? She was dying to find out but it appeared that she was going to have to wait…unfortunately. While she continued to attempt to decipher anything unusual about the note, Loki watched her from the shadows. Good, the necklace appeared to quell any unhappiness towards him. However, that was not the gift he had in mind for her. It was simply a distraction but hopefully she would still like it enough to keep it. _If you really wish you know, my dear wife…read the words closely. _

Sigyn sat quietly by herself during the banquet, wondering where Loki was. _Now remember, he is trying to surprise you. Be watchful for anything out of the ordinary. _ So far, the festivities were in full swing and nobody was paying any mind to the fact that Sigyn was sitting so obviously alone. Her own father was so deeply immersed in the company of the warriors and in the wine that was flowing so freely. So far, every table behaved as predictably as always. The maidens were trying to catch the eyes of the young men. There was loud cheering from the table where Thor sat as he engaged in yet another contest. Odin and Frigga socialized happily with important ministers and politicians. Nothing strange at all…until the cat came. A small black cat came plodding up to Sigyn with a note tied to its neck. It looked up at Sigyn expectantly. Sigyn gently cooed and gathered the little cat into her lap, untying the note. The note read.

"_The stables will answer your questions. Choose the horse that is already saddled. Let him ride freely. He knows where he is going. "_

Sigyn smiled at the little game her husband was playing. She discreetly exited the room and hastened to the stable with the cat protesting her speed in movement. Sigyn paused when she saw the little ball of fur chasing after her. Loki would likely not mind if she brought the kitten with her…although the kitten would not give her a choice in the matter. He was going to follow her whether she wanted him or not. Sure enough, there was indeed a horse that was saddled for her. As Sigyn adjusted her seating, the cat began to misbehave and swiped the horse. If Sigyn hadn't grabbed the reins tightly, she would have been bucked off. The horse took off into a bolt and began to run through the empty streets near the palace. This horse was much too fast. The animal wasn't even slowing down! Additionally, the cat was proving to be very difficult company in the way it was trying to secure himself in her hands (which were occupied holding the reins).

The horse rode on for a while longer until finally it came to a slow as it trotted onto the finest white sand that Sigyn had ever seen. Her eyes widened with shock at the sight she was seeing. She could not believe her eyes. The horse had brought her to the Asgardian coast. Her whole life, she had wanted to come but it was so far away from where she lived and her father preferred the forest to the ocean. It was even more beautiful in real life than it was in the paintings! Carefully, Sigyn dismounted the horse and cautiously walked towards the water. She stood at the very edge of the water, completely taken with the way the moon shined over the ocean and the craggy rocks and caves. The ocean was so quiet but it was all she could hear. Her heart and mind had never felt so peaceful before.

"_It is beautiful, is it not?" _

Sigyn nearly jumped out her skin at hearing Loki's voice. She turned to see him casually holding the horse's reigns, eyes twinkling at her surprise.

"Loki! H-h-how did you get here? There was no one here at all when I arrived!"

"_Oh, you brought me along."_

Her eyes widened when she made the realization that Loki was the little cat the entire time.

"If I knew any better, I would have guessed you were the horse."

"_Clever guess but I am afraid you would be wrong. Happy birthday Sigyn. I hope you are not too angry with my supposed disinterest from this afternoon but I needed to distract you somehow. Luckily it worked." _

He gestured towards the water with his head. "_Go on, the water is never too hot or too cold." _

It was utterly endearing the way Sigyn's eyes were alight with excitement and joy. She slipped off her slippers and eagerly made her way to the water. As the water lapped up to her feet, she let out a little squeal of excitement. She felt like a little child all over again. This was so much more fun than when she had first gone to the brook near her home and put her feet in the water. That water was still and quiet but the waves were not too fast or too slow. Sigyn kept kicking at the water happily, completely immersed in the foam and sensation of warm water.

Loki continued to watch Sigyn, unable to keep the corners of his mouth from rising. How did he ever think of her as plain or even just "pleasing enough"? She was beautiful. How could he have not noticed the clearness of her skin, the darkness of her lashes, and the delicate arch of her eyebrows? And the dimple in her left cheek! What was he looking at the whole time? How strange that she looked exactly the same but he was seeing her for the first time? As he looked at her, all he could think of was all the times she smiled, frowned, laughed, glared, ducked her head, rolled her eyes, or just looked contently quiet…because of him. No, Sigyn did not get his blood or heart racing. She did not make him feel crazed or mad with desire. Sigyn did not linger in his thoughts all day, every day. Sigyn did something entirely different. Something better. She made him feel calm. She let him feel safe when he was with her. He could trust her with everything. He did not feel like he had to fight for her approval or her favor. She would just give it to him and all he had to do was be himself. He could sleep easily when she held his hand in their bed…any anger in his heart seemed to vanish when she touched his face. She could do this all without even trying.

_How odd, _he thought…_It was my duty to give her the happiest memory in her life but she gave me mine. _Loki's best memory would forever be this night on the Asgardian coast because it was here and now when he fell in love with his wife.

An hour later, Loki silently led Sigyn home while she rode on the horse and he walked with the reins in his hand. Sigyn must have been very tired because she was very quiet too, despite her excitement. Sigyn waited for him to return the horse to the stable and the couple walked back to their room hand in hand. The banquet was still as lively and loud but neither of them had any desire to go back in there. Neither of them spoke to one another after they entered the room, their minds full of thoughts. Sigyn glanced over at Loki who was just as quiet but he had an unreadable expression on his face but he was trying to look busy with untying his outerwear. Sigyn took a deep breath and walked slowly towards him.

"Thank you, Loki for such a lovely night. I will never forget it."

"_You are pleased then? I hope it was enough."_

"It was more than enough! This was something I had always wanted and…you gave it to me. Then there was the necklace and…"

Loki silenced her by holding up a hand. "_You're very welcome, Sigyn. It was my pleasure and my duty as a responsible husband to gift his wife on an occasion such as a birthday. Now it only means you will have quite a bit of thinking to do when the winter months come."_ He teased lightly.

Sigyn would not stop looking into his eyes. Loki felt unnerved by this intense silence that was painfully obvious and began to move away but Sigyn caught his arm.

"Please wait."

He stood stock still. She had held his arm many times before but why was this making him feel very shy all of a sudden?

Sigyn wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace and held him tightly. Loki was taken aback at this at first but he loved the way it felt to be hugged like this. He held her as well and breathed in the scent of her hair, the jasmine now mixed with the ocean wind. She could hold him this way every night, he would never feel angry about anything again.

She pulled back slightly and let her hands rest on his chest, still looking at him intently. He could see she wanted to speak but no words were coming out. His eyes widened a little when she softly and carefully kissed his forehead. Then his brow and the bridge of his nose. She left lingering, delicate kisses on his eyelids and on his cheeks. He was trembling now but he wasn't going to let her go or stop her. She kissed him right above his lips and then below. Oh, what was she doing to him? His fingers were probably hurting her the way he was digging them into her hips. Sigyn clearly did not mind. She kissed the corners of his mouth and let her lips hover above his own. Loki felt a huge pit of sadness grow in his chest when he realized he could not kiss her back. She would be so disappointed.

"_Please, Sigyn. You do not have to do this. I-I cannot…cannot kiss you in return!" _His voice was so desperate and pleading. She could hear the distress and see it emanating from his eyes. She shook her head and gently ran her fingertips over the threads and then cupped his face with both hands.

"I do not care."

Loki swallowed hard but closed his eyes when he felt Sigyn exhale lightly against his lips.

"Loki…" she breathed. She hesitated very slightly and pressed her lips against his, kissing him the way she kissed the rest of his face. Sigyn did not even realize that Loki had pulled her even closer to him and their chests were touching. She felt nothing but his lips under hers. They were dried and cracked but she loved them just the same. The threads felt sharp but Sigyn would gladly kiss his lips over and over again. When she slowly pulled away, Loki's eyes were wild with emotion.

"_Why are you doing this?" _She would never forget the desperation and agitation in his voice. He looked afraid…afraid that he was imagining all of this and that his wife was not real.

"Because…because I have wanted to for a very long time." Sigyn smiled weakly but leaned in again to kiss her husband once more. Before her lips touched his, a horribly loud knock boomed across the door.

She jumped back in alarm and Loki stood with a completely murderous expression on his face. He did not care who it was. He was going to kill whoever stood behind that door. Luckily for that person, Sigyn hastily answered. Thor stood on the threshold looking extremely worried and pale.

"What is wrong? Are you well, Thor?"

"Sigyn, Loki…you must both come with me to the Throne Room. It is very urgent and it cannot wait."

Both of them tried to run after Thor's long strides. Once in the room, Odin looked grave and so very old. Frigga was anxiously wringing her hands. Volstagg and Hogan looked disturbed with grief whereas Sif was pacing frantically. Everyone stopped and stared at Sigyn. Odin descended the throne and beckoned his daughter in law to come to him. He embraced her tightly and tears welled in Sigyn's eyes. No one said anything but something in her heart told her it was about her father. Oh Valhalla, what happened to him? Odin pulled back and spoke in a low voice to her.

"My dear Sigyn, I am sorry to tell you this. Fandrall injured himself severely when he was attempting to challenge a warrior to a duel. Your father claimed he would treat him and restore him back to health. Unfortunately, his mind was drowning in wine and…Fandrall lies dead because of his careless errors. I am so sorry, my child. He once swore to me that he would never allow this to occur again. To protect all others in this palace, your father must spend the rest of his days in the prisons. "

She didn't even see the floor when she fell over. Loki wasn't sure to feel shocked or sad. He was not unhappy for Fandrall and he couldn't care less what happened to Iwaldi but it was Sigyn that he felt pain for. He was powerless to stop it. He would just have to stand by her and do what he could to protect her from her own grief.

* * *

Hi-yo! Isn't Loki a li'l stinker? I realize he seems a bit out of character by being romantic but he's trying to impress his Mrs. here and sometimes I think the really angsty ones are closet romantics.

Oh and leave it to Iwaldi to screw stuff up again, right?

I don't think I'm all that great at writing romantic stuff since well, I've always been single. If you have any suggestions to make the content more believable, please let me know. :)_  
_

As always, my biggest thanks to all of you reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Its nice to see when people enjoy reading as much as I'm writing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

* * *

Four days had passed. The news of Iwaldi's inadvertent killing of Fandral spread like a wildfire and it was all anyone could speak of. Even though a minister had publicly announced the facts of what happened that evening, the citizens of Asgard were abuzz with this drama and gossip reached heights of epic proportions. Even though the incident only occurred between Fandral and Iwaldi, it was only natural that those associated with the healer were not spared of the backlash. In other words, Sigyn's name was on everyone's lips. The princess in question, however, spent every day and evening in the prisons. She held her father's hand, wept for him, fed him smuggled in fruits, bread, and water (certainly not wine or any liquor), brought him clothing, and extra bedding. Although, yes, Iwaldi was confined, Odin said nothing about him being uncomfortable there and turned the other cheek when he heard of what his daughter in law was doing. If it made her feel better to be at her father's side, he would say nothing against the poor girl.

Of course, when Sigyn was not with Iwaldi (rare as it was) she kept to herself and constantly fretted. She felt so confused, hurt, angry, and sad all at once. Why didn't her father know when to cease his drinking? He swore he would never do this again! He swore to Odin and Frigga but mainly, he swore to her! If he hadn't been so greedy for wine, this NEVER would have happened. Worst of all, her father never meant any harm! He had been trying to help and now he was all alone in the cold and dark jails…to spend his days there forever. Sigyn was in no mood to see anyone but her father. Every time he saw her, he apologized profusely. Of course, he would constantly tell her to go back. He did not want his daughter to see him like this and she had duties to see to. She would staunchly reject those suggestions until evening. Even then, she arranged for a small cot to be made for her to sleep nearby the cells so she could attend to him as quickly as possible. Needless to say, her obvious disappearance and word from the guards increased talk about her. No one cared of her loyalty to her father…they saw it as fraternizing with a murderer.

"Why, if it were me, I would sever my bonds with him! One of the finest warriors of Asgard has been slain by his hand!"

"The princess is always down in the jail! Do you think she had something to do with it and Odin-King wishes not to publicly announce his daughter in law as an accomplice?"

"I always thought there was something odd about that girl. You know that she left her own banquet early on the night Fandral died? Surely she knew what would happen so she snuck away like a snake!"

The senators and council members were taking it upon themselves to advise the king and queen that they begin to start distancing Sigyn from her father.

"We are not saying that your allowances are unwise, O Great King. Ah…we are only thinking it may be wise for her Lady Princess to …spend less time in the dungeons and perhaps more time with the Royal Family. She is, after all, a daughter in the House of Odin." they would simper.

At first, Odin and Frigga disregarded it as foolish talk but the more Frigga began to hear the cruel rumors and slander regarding her daughter in law, she felt very upset. On the fifth afternoon, she summoned for Sigyn to come to her. Upon seeing the girl's appearance, she felt a wave of sadness for her. Sigyn was looking gaunt and unwell. Her hair looked rough and un-brushed. Worst of all were the deep, dark circles under her eyes and the redness in them. She stood before Frigga looking anxious and kept looking to the door. Frigga offered her a pastry and unlike previous occasions, Sigyn barely glanced at it.

"My dear, I worry for you. I cannot confess I understand your feelings but it hurts me to see you this way. Will you not have at least one meal with us this evening?"

Inwardly, Sigyn wanted to scream. How could anyone think of having family meals at a time like this?! Her family was faring poorly in jail and Frigga just wanted her to forget all about her poor father? That would not happen so long as Sigyn breathed.

"No." she responded quietly but with a finality in her voice.

Frigga sighed. The girl was angry and deeply wounded. She would have to tread carefully around this young woman.

"Please, child. You do not need to take a meal with us then but do eat something! It is not healthy for you to eat so little or to stay awake all night. You must think of your health!" she protested.

Her temper began to rise but she kept silent. Although Frigga had always been kind and loving towards her, she felt intense anger at the woman. It was because of her and Odin that her father was in jail! If they were so concerned about her, they would release him and invoke he could no longer heal or something! Instead, they left him in a dirty, dank, small cell where he could never see the light of day again! He would never breathe in the outside air again and he was intended to be forgotten. She clutched her gown (which she had not changed from) to keep her feelings in check. She did not know it but Frigga was reading her soul.

_Of course, anger is glowing brightest of all feelings. Naturally it is directed to myself and Odin…grief is rather bright too…understandable. Confusion and fear, yes…oh dear, she wishes to go and live in the jails…cannot allow that to happen. Loneliness? That is odd yet it makes sense. In short, she feels lost. _

Frigga reached out and held Sigyn's hand (which made her flinch). The queen smiled sadly at the princess but nothing was returned. Carefully, she began.

"I can see that you have much anger towards your father-in-law and I. I will not tell you that you cannot be. After all, it was our decree that put him where he is now. Do you think we do this to hurt you? Of course we do not wish to but we must all do things we do not desire. Did you know that Fandral had a family too? He has a mother and sisters, dependent on him and defenseless? What must they be thinking and feeling about their brother and son being dead? If you were in their place and the only man in your life was taken from you, tell me, would you cry for justice?"

Sigyn instantly felt guilty for that. She was embarrassed that Frigga found out! Was she that obvious? Her mother in law had a very valid point and yes, of course she would demand that justice be served if someone had killed her father. At the end of the day, what her father had done was wrong and her in-laws were trying to do right by being just and fair rulers. Still, it did not make it easier in any sense. It just made her feel even more terrible.

Frigga gave her a hug but Sigyn's arms lay limply at her sides, "If there is anyone I sympathize with the most…it is you. Please know that we all love you very much. Now please, eat something. I know your father will become very concerned if he learns of how little you have eaten in the past few days. "

Reluctantly, Sigyn took two bites of a piece of bread but stopped there. She was not hungry and even though Frigga spoke the truth, it didn't stop her from still feeling upset.

"You must eat more than that, Sigyn. If you choose not to eat now, then I have no choice but to demand your presence at dinner. "Frigga stated firmly.

Sigyn gave her mother in law a blank expression but Frigga could see that there was a deep amount of anger that was bubbling to the surface. She had tried being gentle to Sigyn but the girl was very stubborn too. The queen refused to see her daughter in law waste away into nothing. Yes, she would sympathize with her grief but she was not dead and she would just have to be brave and keep living despite her father's mistake. Frigga would do the very same with her sons if they acted like this.

Sigyn did not even wait to be dismissed but rose up and stormed out of the room. On any other occasion, Frigga would have stopped her and reprimanded her for disrespectful behavior. She would allow it just this once since Sigyn was usually very polite and well-mannered but if it happened again, it would not bode well for her.

It was very well understood that Loki was not to be crossed at any time. However, with all the scandal surrounding his father in law, everyone knew not to even look at him. His moods were completely volatile and he was very fearsome to behold. Honestly, if Sigyn did not love Iwaldi so much, he would have killed him himself. Bastard ruined everything! Loki had planned for weeks to make Sigyn's birthday very special and not only did his wife actually kiss him for the first time…the idiot had to spoil it all by getting himself so drunk that he killed somebody over it. Now, Sigyn had not been to their bed in 5 days. His patience with Sigyn was also running very thin because she was neglecting him again for that stupid and small man. It was appalling that Sigyn would waste any feelings on a man that didn't love her back half as much! If he did, he would know better than to drink so much and commit such regrettable behaviors. He was being selfish behaving this way and not thinking of what a poor reflection it was on his daughter. The gossip and rumors about Sigyn also did nothing to help Loki's mood but rather made it worse. He overheard a senator speaking of it that Loki sent a powerful bolt of magic and caused the fellow to go to the healing room. That incident made everyone very weary of him (just as it should always be). So not only was Loki defending the honor of his wife, she was repaying him by ignoring him and spending time with that old fool who allowed her name to be sullied! His head snapped up when he saw a very tired and disheveled looking Sigyn enter. Iwaldi had demanded that Sigyn go clean herself, change, rest, and eat in that order. Now, not only she was angry with Frigga but her anger towards Iwaldi was through the ceiling. All she was trying to do was take care of him and now he sent her away? If anyone said one word to her, they would regret it! Loki grabbed her arm, almost roughly. His face was tight with anger but she was not afraid like she would have been. If anything, he should be afraid of her today!

"_Where. Have. You. Been?"_ Each syllable was laced with venom and danger but Sigyn was going to stand her ground.

"Exactly where I should have been." She said in a clipped voice.

Loki's grip tightened but Sigyn's jaw set. _Just try scolding me…go on and see what happens. _

"_Your place is with me! You stay away for five days and think I'm going to be pleased about that?!" _

"Stop being so selfish! This is not about you at all!"

"_Not about me? Do you know what people are saying? I look like a damn fool to have such an idiot for a father in law and my wife is pining after him!" _

"How dare you! He is my father, no matter what! Just because you do not love yours does not mean we all cannot have love for our parents! You have never liked him! This pleases you to no end! You rejoice at his misfortune!" Sigyn shrieked.

"_Lower your voice to me! I am your husband and I refuse to allow your disrespect! It's his own fault that he is down there to begin with! Are you so blind that you cannot see that?! Now you behave as though we are all to blame except you and that pathetic excuse of a man! He can rot till eternity for all I care!" _ Loki's voice roared with rage in her head, making her wince at the loudness of it.

Sigyn furiously jerked her arm away from him and began walking out, ignoring his voice as he tried to call her back. Answering him was just a waste of time and at this moment, he was not worthy of her presence. Sigyn never knew anger like this before. She didn't do anything wrong and now she was being punished! She needed to get out of this palace for now. If she stayed in there for another moment, she would surely hurt someone or something!

As Sigyn strode across to the ends of the palace doors, everyone who saw her stopped and whispered. They pointed at her and cupped their hands around their mouths. She ignored them but her already incredibly poor mood was plummeting further and further down. Then she heard the very statement that made her lose control.

A handmaiden of Frigga's said a bit louder than she should have, "The princess has some frightening tastes if she was brought up under the care of a murderer and then goes on to marry one too. Imagine what her child would be taught to do in that house!"

Sigyn stopped dead and she heard no sound and her vision went hazy. She didn't what she was doing until she felt strong arms dragging her back and she heard weeping and her voice shouting.

When Sigyn awoke, she could not tell if it was morning or evening. Her head was pounding terribly and she felt as though she were going to be sick. What happened and how long had she been asleep for? She blinked slowly and looked around the room. She was in the healing room but she was alone…or so she thought. The color drained from her face when she saw Odin and Frigga standing by the window and looking very grave. Thor was staring at the ground. _Oh no…_she thought as she remembered.

_Sigyn rounded on the maiden who spoke those cruel words and smacked the basket out of her hands. She shoved her as hard as she could and when the maiden fell, Sigyn came down to but began striking her across the face and ripping her hair out. The whole time she screamed, "How dare you! You know nothing! Be silent or I will make you silent!" The maiden was crying and trying to protect her face but Sigyn kept hitting, days of anger and hurt pouring out with each blow. She felt herself being pulled but she continued screaming at the maid. Thor was trying to restrain her as he barked orders to a guard to help the maiden. He continued to drag Sigyn away as she continued to trying to break free but Thor was much too strong and was holding her fast. It was all just crashing down on her and all she could think of doing was running away. They all hurt her so much. She vaguely remembered there was a time in her life when people were kind and helpful. No one was like that in the palace. Everyone was so conniving, cruel, and selfish. It was every person for his or her own self and another's pain was simply entertainment. _

Sigyn felt too tired to cry but her eyes stung. She was so ashamed of herself! How could she have lost control like that? Who did she become? She had never hurt anyone before in her life and all of a sudden, she physically beat someone! What was happening to her?

"_Sigyn? Are you awake?" _

Oh Valhalla…Loki was there! She could not possibly face him, of all people. She remembered that awful quarrel in their rooms. She had been so angry with him but she could not blame him for her behavior! Even though they fought, he was still sitting right beside her and holding her hand. His voice was gentle and completely devoid of anger. The notes of concern and worry were evident in his eyes.

He carefully turned and made a subtle hand gesture. It seemed like nothing had happened but everything was stock still.

"_It's all right, Sigyn. They will not know you are awake if you do not want them to." _

Sigyn bit her lip and tried to look away from him. She was too tired and sad now to fight him.

"_How do you feel right now? Eir gave you a potion that has made you sleep for the last thirteen hours. You must be hungry." _

"Were you…were you here the whole time?" Her own voice was tired and sounded weak and small.

"_Of course I was. I came as soon as I heard. Here, take some water." _

Now she really felt like she just wanted to be swallowed up in the ground. She was a disgrace to the royal palace and to her father. Yet, her in-laws were still with her and her husband was asking about her health and was waiting for her to wake. She did not deserve this after the way she behaved so abominably.

"_Hush, darling. I think you have wept quite enough for the last few days. I am here now…if you still want me to be." _

Was she crying? Sigyn didn't even know she was but she felt wetness on her cheeks. Loki gently removed her hand and began to wipe the tears away with his thumb.

"_Sigyn, this cannot wait any longer. I must apologize. I am sorry for insulting your father and not having any regard for your feelings. I only thought of myself and instead of making things easier for you during a trying time, I only made it more difficult by making you choose between us. I would ask that you forgive me for letting my anger speak rather than my reason but I would understand if you chose not to." _

Almost shyly, Loki lifted Sigyn's hand and held it to his cheek. It was such a simple and small gesture but it spoke volumes of what Loki wanted to say.

"You really hurt me when you said those things. "she whispered in a broken voice.

"_I wish I had not. Believe me, if I could unspeak those words I would." _

"Did you mean them? Speak honestly, please."

Loki sighed but acquiesced. "_Yes, Sigyn. I do not like your father. I have never held him in high regard, even before I met you. After we married, it felt as though you still preferred his company over mine .Did it make me happy that he suffered a misfortune? Not because of what sadness it would bring you but it would mean you would be at his side more. I was already angry that so many people were speaking ill of you and even if I defended your honor, you were still away from me. Nonetheless, those are all poor excuses and all my reasoning is self-absorbed."_

Sigyn honestly did not know what to say about that. Loki had no reason to be so possessive and jealous but it was the one matter they continually argued and or fought over but never resolved.

"Loki, do you not trust me?" Sigyn asked quietly.

"_Of course I do! I trust no one else, save for Mother." _

"Then what makes you so jealous about whom I speak to? You have nothing to fear. I would not leave you nor will I favor another over you. I swore to you on the day of our marriage that I would be loyal and faithful. Why do you not believe me?"

Sigyn did not look angry nor did it appear as though she was scolding him but he felt sad nonetheless. _You only swore your fidelity and loyalty to me because it was part of the marriage oath. I wish I had those things because you love me, _he thought to himself. He did not want to say that aloud since it sounded childish and petty in his head but he couldn't help it if he felt that way. Luckily, Sigyn wasn't expecting an answer.

"I tell you things I have never told anyone before. You are the first real friend that I have ever had. You do not think I am unusual or strange. It is as though you…you do not need me to be anyone I am not. I would like to believe I am not so foolish to forget those things. No matter where I go or who I am with, it is you I will return to."

It wasn't a direct declaration of love but Loki would take it. He apologized once more for his earlier display of anger. He knew he was forgiven when Sigyn embraced him but even after she pulled back, she still let her forehead rest against his. Everything in the room was still except their breathing.

"I am going to be in a great deal of trouble when Frigga sees that I am awake." Sigyn murmured.

Knowing exactly what she was referring to, Loki's mouth quirked as far as it could without tearing his lips. "_Yes and no. While Mother does not condone violence, especially against the servants, she is aware of what transpired and what the maid said. She has been dismissed but she will likely expect you to address them all and apologize. Mother knows you have not been yourself as of late but she will still want you to learn a lesson of some sort. You need not worry, Sigyn. Mother is quick to forgive and she is very fond of you."_

It still didn't make her all that reassured but she just wanted to enjoy being close to her husband. It was the first good feeling she had since she learnt of her father's deed and when she laid her head against his heart, hearing it beat made her feel that it would be all right to wake the next morning.

* * *

Hi guys!

So after thinking it over and from other reviewer advice, I am going to probably make this fic an M rating. If you choose to continue reading on, great! If not...sorry. I am going to change it by the next chapter or chapter after next but you'll know.

I know the over-aggression is not very in-character for Sigyn but this was a bad week that reached its pinnacle. She'll behave, I promise! :) Also, Loki's insecurities are not going to go away just like that. He still has a load of issues to work out and will need tantamount patience with everyone around him since it is a rather repetitive issue.

Next chapter is going to be action packed but keep in mind that M rating may make its appearance then.

Thanks a lot and toodles!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story or any form of the plot that is from the comics, movies, or Norse mythology. Also, if any part of my story sounds like yours or another on this site, I apologize but it is all coincidental. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well.

(AN) Usually, I put these at the bottom but I am placing it here first because the rating has changed to M (I think a light one but an M anyway). For those of you who are uncomfortable reading such content but wish to continue with the story I am adding a page break with double lines so you can read the first part of the chapter and skip the rest if you wish. For those of you who are disappointed in the way the "M scene" is written, 1) I am sorry and 2) I don't want to get my story taken down. More chitchat from me after the chapter!

* * *

Just as Sigyn predicted, Frigga was not pleased with her for striking a servant. However, it was just as Loki said that she would be quickly forgiven by the Queen. He was also correct in his assumption that Frigga would make Sigyn address all the servants and humbly beseech their forgiveness for attacking one of them and ensure it would not happen again. Sadly for Sigyn, her sincere words were met with trepidation and a great deal of weariness by the servants. Still, they were obedient and respectful to her when she passed…but only because Odin, Frigga, and (worst of all) Loki would have their hides if they addressed her any other way. The same could not be said for the other nobles, ministers, politicians, or anyone else in the court. Sigyn didn't have a stellar reputation amongst the members of court for her silent, and cold demeanor or her plain dress ( hardly becoming for a Princess of Asgard to represent the kingdom this way). Now…her name had been completely tarnished. It was not to say that any of the others would have behaved differently if a servant or handmaid spoke ill of them (one lady nearly gouged out a servant's eyes for spilling wine on her gown) but no one would admit to that. It was easy to pick at Sigyn while she was down and everyone used the instance show how much more superior they were to the rough and uncivilized commoner masquerading as a princess.

Sigyn was not spending as much time with her father at his cell, although she still went every morning but she felt so hollowed on the inside. It made her so anxious and worried the way people would frown at her and give her disapproving looks. People would halt their conversations as she passed and even in Queen Frigga's circle, the women kept very stilted and monosyllabic conversation with her. After two days of awkward and painful social obligations, Sigyn stopped attending. She kept to herself, only going to the garden when no one else was present or just laying on her bed…wishing she could run away. Why did it all turn out this way? She apologized! She meant every word she said! Didn't she learn that one could be forgiven for an error with an apology? Sigyn had never addressed the servants poorly before and had often excused them early from duties she could do herself! Sigyn made one mistake and it felt as though no one would forgive her. Everyone looked at her like she belonged in a prison too. Sigyn sighed to herself…"_Perhaps I do…."_

Loki stormed down the hallways, fists clenched in anger! If one councilman made even the slightest hint he….oh he couldn't even think it without wanting to kill something. Odin had informed him that the council wished to speak to him about a pressing matter. The politicians and members of council wanted to address "the incident of the healer and the princess". He was getting more and more irate with the silly round-about manner that the council was trying to speak to him in. _Bloody get on with it and tell me, you cowards!_ One councilman finally cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. "We only have one solution to this problem," he intoned with an over-applied tone of bravery. Loki arched an eyebrow at him, his face still set hard as a rock.

"You must think of the kingdom, my Prince. For you see, Asgard will be seen as a realm of corruption and nepotism if we do not properly administer justice to healer, simply because he is your father-in-law. Any other Asgardian would be made to see justice."

"_Oh? A lifetime in prison is not sufficient punishment? Whatever do you suggest then?" _Loki responded, his thought dripping with sarcasm.

"We must execute him. It is the most befitting punishment for the crime committed."

The councilman felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up when he heard Loki's cruel laughter in his head. He swallowed when the prince stalked towards him, like a predator circling his prey.

"_Why! Kill my father-in-law! What a thing to suggest! Now tell me, councilman, how do you propose I go about telling my lady princess that we have put her father to death. Hmm? To be quite honest, I could not care what fate befell him. Yet, my wife would be most grieved…which I cannot have. Care to make any other suggestions?"_

The councilman took a deep breath. "We understand that, my prince. Again, we beseech you to think of the reputation of this kingdom….but a solution to that is if you…ehm….dissolve your marriage. "

Several heads shot up, including Odin's. No one ever said anything about the marriage of Sigyn and Loki to be dissolved. Was the councilman mad to think of this?

Loki edged closer to the councilman, eyes ablaze with fury. "_What. Did. You. Say?" _

The councilman was a fool. He easily recognized the danger of his suggestion and the tone of Loki's body language, expression, and thought but he pressed on. "Really, my goodly prince! There are hundreds of beautiful and charming women whom you can marry! You could wed a lady who will be much loved by the people and can represent the best ideals of As…"

The councilman never finished his sentence. Loki had him by the throat, his fingers brutally closing in around his neck.

"_Breathe another word…I swear to Valhalla if you breathe one more word…I will rip your tongue out myself and I will mount your head upon my wall!" _

The councilman tried to breathe, choking as Loki's fingers tightened. Odin had seen enough. He grasped Loki's shoulder and said in a low voice. "Let him go, my son. Put him down, please…think of what Sigyn would say if she saw this." Odin hoped the mention of Loki's wife would make him see reason. Loki was still breathing harshly but Sigyn's name did register in his mind as he imagined her terrified. With a snarl of disgust, Loki flung the man to the floor and turned his attention to Odin. He stood nose to nose with him.

"_If you think…I would forsake my wife…you are sorely mistaken! I will kill every man in this room if I hear it again." _ Loki stormed out of the room, heart hammering with rage and anger still boiling in the pit of his stomach.

Odin stood in shock at the display that happened. This whole business had become a serious problem and it would not cease to be one until he intervened. He had to come up with an idea but…it would have to go against his own principles and laws he placed. Yet if it meant that peace was restored in his palace and rest for those in his House…then it would be done.

* * *

Loki stood before Odin in the Throne room. No other was present. Loki was still greatly angered about the event that happened earlier. Odin descended his mighty throne but beckoned Loki to him. With a sigh, he began.

"Loki, I must make a request of you. It is a request that may not be divulged to anyone except for Sigyn. It concerns Iwaldi."

Honestly! If anyone spoke of that troublesome man again…

"I have spoken to the King of the Vanir. He is indebted to me for aid this Kingdom gives him. I need you to spirit Iwaldi out of his jail and onto a vessel that will take him to Vanir. "

Loki blinked. "_Will you not just exile him? It is the very same act, is it not?" _

Odin sighed again, looking every bit an old man that he was. "The Asgardian people would never tolerate a punishment like that. Exile appears as a reward to those who commit crime. They have an opportunity to start life anew. The aggrieved cannot do the same. However, we both know that his imprisonment is causing much distress in our home and in this palace. Execution will only do the same or worse still. Iwaldi must leave Asgard but if that knowledge is made public, there will be a great deal of turmoil and the people will lose faith in this kingdom. "

Loki was silent and turned his back to Odin. Everything Odin said was correct. The Asgardians, himself included, had a strong sense of revenge. Iwaldi had no future in Asgard…except in a tiny and dank cell below the kingdom. What did Loki have to lose by smuggling his father-in -law out of the kingdom? A slow and small smile tugged the corner of his mouth. Well…perhaps exile wasn't such a terrible thing. Sigyn would be able to rest assured her father was roaming safely and well in Vanir. She would be happy again knowing he was free and with that blundering fool gone, Loki had her all to himself again. He sobered his expression and turned back to Odin.

"_What would you have me do?"_

Iwaldi sat propped up against the wall in his cell. The first day in here, he was terrified. Now, he felt nothing at all. Why should he, if he was to spend eternity down below? A young prison guard interrupted his thoughts and brusquely informed him he would be transferring to a different cells, not to ask any questions, and then pushed him roughly into a darker, smellier, and colder cell all the way at the end of the room. The guard slammed the door behind him too loudly and stalked off purposefully to the front of the prison. Iwaldi sighed and rubbed his arms for warmth.

"_The young ones always do think they are most important, do they not?" _

Iwaldi's head snapped up. Was that…was that Loki's voice he was hearing?

"_You know you are wasting time by looking around as though your head was not properly attached. Push the 4__th__ block on the last row…see what happens." _

Iwaldi curiously pushed the block in as he was instructed and to his utter alarm, the block and the others around it began to crumble into a fine dust! Shockingly, it was completely silent.

"How…"

"_Be quiet! I put a spell on the blocks to make it silent so the guard cannot hear! Kindly do not undo my hard work! Now go through the hole." _

"How do I know that it is safe? How do I know…"

"_Silence! If you keep talking, you will spoil everything! Just do as I say! Now go through the hole or I will make it dangerous for you!"_

Iwaldi did not need to be told twice. He frantically scrambled through the hole and to his surprise, the light from outside the cell was completely gone. He was sealed in the walls of the prison! Suddenly, a faint flame lit and was bobbing up and down.

"_Follow the light and make haste!" _

"Why are you doing this? Why cannot I see you?"

"_Enough with the inane questions and just follow me, idiot fool! We are wasting precious time!"_

Iwaldi jogged behind the flame as it darted right and left through the tunnel. Normally, he would be highly irked at the insulting nature of his son-in-law but he was much too bewildered to pay much mind to it. Somehow, after a great deal of stumbling and tripping through the dark, Iwaldi found himself large gate. The gate was old and rusted, most unlikely to budge even an inch. Well, now what? He looked around for what to do next. He heard a loud sigh of utter annoyance.

"_How you even learned to read, let alone become a healer is beyond me! Must I do everything for you?"_

The gate swung open as if it had been used on a regular basis. He felt his arm being seized by his invisible son-in-law and was then forced to jog behind him awkwardly. He could have sworn that he heard Loki muttering profane language as he dragged him through the darkened path.

After several more minutes of being dragged forcefully, Loki released his grasp on Iwaldi's arm. Thank the Fates for finally getting this idiot out of his life! He only had to put up with his presence for a few more minutes then he would never have this annoyance spoiling everything again. Iwaldi only looked confused at their surroundings. Were they…were they actually on the coast of Asgard? What on Asgard were they doing here? He posed that very question to Loki, who had now made himself visible.

Loki turned and looked at him very seriously and began speaking in a low voice.

"_Listen well, Iwaldi. There has been a great deal of talk that involves executing you for your part in the death of Fandral. The Asgardians feel that your imprisonment is not justice enough since the warrior leaves behind a dependent mother and sisters. Since executing you would…greatly upset Sigyn, Odin has decided to have you sent out to Vanir on the coming vessel. _"

"What? No! I cannot! I cannot just leave Asgard! "

"_There is nothing for you here except imprisonment for eternity! Do you really want that compared to walking in freedom?"_

"I have a child to think of! I cannot just leave Sigyn!" cried Iwaldi.

"_Sigyn does not need you to look after her any longer. In fact, it is for Sigyn that we are graciously allowing you to leave. Why, do you not know how much it pains her that you are locked away down below? Since you started this whole trouble, she suffers because of you. If you loved her at all…you would leave." _

Iwaldi was about to protest the unfairness of Loki's words but a small part of him believed what he was saying. He knew that Sigyn was being ostracized in the palace for his actions and there was nothing he could do for her. If he left, people would forget about it all and they would give her peace. He did not want to part from her but if it meant she would no longer be in pain, then he would think of her first and go.

The vessel arrived noisily and anchored itself onto the shore and a ramp appeared below for Iwaldi to board. Loki gave him a pointed look that indicated he should get on right away but Iwaldi grasped him by the front of the shirt.

"Tell my daughter that I love her. Tell her that…tell her I am sorry for everything. Take care of my child, Loki. I ask you, man to man, to please keep her happy."

Loki gave him a curt nod and broke out of Iwaldi's grasp and stepped down from the ramp. He watched the vessel depart and then left without looking back once. His work was done. As he tread back to the palace, he cursed to himself when a torrent of rain came pouring down. Oh well, all the more reason to hurry back home.

(AN-Quit reading here if you want)

* * *

Sigyn lay on the bed, completely numb. She wished her father didn't have to go but it was better for him to be free somewhere else then in chains below the ground. The only problem was that he was so far away from her and she would never see him again. Sigyn never felt so alone in her life. She was too tired to cry anymore than she had today. Yet, sleep wouldn't come to her. It was so exhausting to feel nothing at all. Sigyn sat up right when she heard the wall slide open and then shut. Loki had returned at last! She hurried over to him and embraced him tightly, not caring that he was soaking wet.

"You have returned." She murmured into his tunic, inhaling the scent of rain and leather.

"_So I have…otherwise you would not be embracing me this way!" _He teased but Sigyn said nothing to his little joke. Oh dear, Loki had a feeling she would not be in a very cheerful mood when he came back. Carefully, he extricated himself from her grasp and told her gently that he wished to change into dry clothes. After completing the said task, Loki climbed into the bed beside Sigyn. It surprised him a little (but it was entirely welcomed) when she slid closer to him and wrapped her arms about him, laying her head on his arm.

"So Papa is gone now_?" _

"_Yes, I saw him onto the vessel. You need not worry for him. He will live safely and freely in Vanir." _

A single tear slid down Sigyn's cheek. She wasn't even looking at Loki when she whispered. "I miss him so much."

Although Loki would never understand who would really miss Iwaldi, he actually felt sad for his wife. He would gladly make another deal with Thanos again if it meant Sigyn would smile once more. He used his thumb to wipe her cheek and tilted her face up to look at him.

"_He misses you too. He asked me to tell you that he loves you and that he is sorry for what he has done. He asked me to take care of you and to see to it that you are happy." _

Her gaze fixed on his. Loki had been so much more patient with her since their last fight. When no one else was on her side, he stood tall and proud beside her. He helped her father escape to something better. Loki was a difficult man to be with at times but she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. What was more, she felt that maybe Loki needed her that way too. She wasn't an easy person (especially lately) but she had heard of how angry he became at the idea of leaving her. Perhaps…so long as she had him with her...being happy or being able to feel anything wasn't impossible.

"Thank you. For helping my father."

"_You are very welcome, Sigyn. Now, you should go to sleep. It has been a long night for you, I am sure." _

Sigyn took a deep breath. She had to this, for both of them. If anything, it was to show him that all his efforts for her didn't go unnoticed and just to feel something other than hollowed grief.

"Loki, I do not want to sleep."

"_Do you wish to talk then? Did you know that…" _

"No, I do not wish to talk….just now."

Now Loki was puzzled. Well what did she want then? When he asked her, he can say with honest conviction that he did not expect her answer.

"I want you. Please…" she whispered.

There was no mistaking what she was asking. Could this really be happening? Before she could change her mind, Loki nodded. If she did, he would stop but he wouldn't be a fool and plant doubt in her head. Sigyn lets her lips hover over his for just a moment before she put her lips to his own. Her hands slid from around his back and up to cradle his neck. Loki brought her closer until she was completely flush against him. He remembered back to the first time Sigyn kissed him and the horrible unfairness that he could not kiss her back. He would have felt the same way if what she was doing didn't feel so good. When Sigyn broke away from him, she swallowed nervously but did not look as though she was unsure of the choice she has made. She kissed him again but on the corners of his mouth, much like she did the first time. He cannot help but close his eyes and just let go.

As Sigyn kisses him, she begins to wonder what held her back for so long. Although, a small part of her wished her husband's mouth was unstitched...she appreciates him holding her close and carefully stroking her back. She stopped again, unable to help but smile at Loki's slightly impatient expression. She untangles herself from him and sits up. One part of her is screaming at her to stop right now because it's too much, too forward. Yet the part of her that wins tells her to go on and that it is her right to do this. Her face is on fire as she draws her shift over her head and lets it fall to the ground behind her. Now it is his turn to sit up. As self-conscious as she feels, Sigyn feels pleased with herself for getting a man to look at her like this. For a moment, neither of them do anything. Slowly, Loki reaches out and lets his fingertips brush her face, down her nose and lips. He smiles a little at the way she ducks her head shyly. His hand keeps drifting down further until Sigyn makes a little sound of surprise.

"_I am sorry! I did not mean…"_

"Oh! No, it is all right. I mean…it is not…bad."

Sigyn kicks herself internally. How is it that she is unable to articulate even the simplest of sentences? Luckily for her, Loki pays no mind to her inability to speak clearly. Rather, he lets his hand continue down until he reaches the top of her thigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees that Sigyn is gripping the sheet tightly in her fist. She trembles a little as he strokes further. Seeing her react like this to him makes him want her even more than he ever has. Upon hearing Sigyn quietly breathe his name, he gathers her up in his arms and buries his face between her neck and shoulder. She kisses the side of his head lovingly and brushes her fingers through his hair. Loki feels her smile, despite not being able to see her face.

"I feel very strange with you completely dressed."

"_You would not if you did not undress yourself." _ he teased.

Sigyn's smile grew wider. "Well, I can always get dressed again…"

Loki withdrew his head from her shoulder and frowned at her. "_You will do no such thing!" _

A giggle slipped from Sigyn. Despite whatever they were doing, somehow they always found a way to be playful with each other. "If you will not let me dress….then what do you propose we do?"

Hearing Loki genuinely laugh was one of her favorite sounds. She could see the amusement and mirth in his eyes.

"_Why, you bold woman! Are you suggesting that I divest myself of clothing?" _

Sigyn blushed furiously but nodded any way.

"_Well, if my lady princess wishes it, how can I possibly refuse?" _

It doesn't take very long for Loki to undress either. Just as he finishes, Sigyn can't help herself. The kiss she gives him is nothing like the soft, tentative kisses from before. This one is bold and more certain. Their hands weave into each other's hair and without even realizing it, they both fall back onto the bed.

There is nothing in that room but him and Sigyn. There are no bad memories, no fears of being alone or unloved. He need not feel insecure because it is too far past that now. She has kissed him more than once despite his stitched lips…kisses him like he could kiss her back. Sigyn has heard all the stories about him, who he is, and what he has done but she doesn't care. She doesn't stop kissing him and he doesn't stop touching her. He trembles at the feeling of her lips slowly traveling down the skin on his face, neck, throat, and collar bone. She shivers at the feeling of his fingers brushing past her ribcage and then across her belly while the other hand skims down her back. They were facing each other before but Loki carefully extricates himself and stretches himself atop of her. He smiles at her as much as he is allowed but she seems to have understood, smiling back at him and stroking a lock of his hair out of his face. There was a time, so very long ago it seems, when Loki would have scorned her and mocked her thin frame, her flat chest, and her angular build. Now, though, he feels very differently. He loves her as she is. All the smallest imperfections made Sigyn so very much herself and he would never change that.

Sigyn holds onto to him tightly as he begins to move. Just as she had been told, there is a slight pain at first. However, she feels reassured when she hears her husband's calming thoughts. The pain evaporates and she feels something very different. Something Sigyn never could have imagined feeling. It is unique and something she thinks she could never get from anyone else but Loki. Sigyn feels like she is going to fall but how can she when she is in the middle of the bed? Her eyes lock with his and she is completely taken with the expression of softness mixed with desire. As Loki moves above her, he marvels over how it all began. How did that shy and serious little maiden nestle herself so deeply into his heart that he would have to die to get her out of it? He knows that he can never love anyone like he loves her. Suddenly, Sigyn completely unregisters and grasps onto him tightly. She falls apart, half-gasping and sobbing his name. Moments later, Loki closes his eyes and emits a muffled groan and slumps forward. He stops himself just before he falls hard onto Sigyn but their foreheads touch.

Only Sigyn's heavy breathing and the sound of the pattering rain against the window. He is completely exhausted as he moves off of her to his side of the bed but Sigyn stills him, tiredly murmuring she wants him to hold her. Loki doesn't need to be told twice as he gathers his beautiful wife in his arms, memorizing how it feels for her head to rest against his chest. Before he falls asleep, he thinks he is a monster and it is something that can never be changed but tonight gave him hope that even monsters are worthy of love.

* * *

Right, well...firstly I should apologize for taking FOREVER to update! I'm studying for law school right now and its taking up a ridiculous amount of time. Plus, I've wrote this chapter a good 5-8 times before submitting it in. If the M part seems hokey, boring, or whatever negative adjective you want to put in it but I really do not want to risk having my story removed (rumor goes that FF is cracking down) and I wanted to focus more on their emotional state. So for any of you that were expecting something more explicit...I am afraid you won't be finding that in here. Again, sorry for the delay and I hope you like it!


End file.
